Diferentes realidades
by karyxp
Summary: Su cuerpo desapareció sin dejar rastro pero ella siguió buscándolo aun con todas las posibilidades en contra. Severus Snape fue victima de Nagini en la casa de los gritos y su cuerpo desapareció misteriosamente, que había sido del poderoso mago? Después de años de búsqueda Hermione encuentra a un sujeto muy parecido, sera él o es solo su deseo de encontrarlo lo que la engaña?
1. Prólogo

PROLOGO

Sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol miraba al calamar gigante deslizarse formando caprichosas figuras sobre la superficie del lago negro salpicando agua que brillaba como diamante bajo los rayos del sol, se estaba bien ahí, pensó, mientras intentaba por enésima vez controlar un rizo rebelde que insistía en posarse sobre su mejilla, como en un vano intento de acariciarla sin que ella lo permitiera.

Hace más de dos meses habían celebrado un año más de libertad del mundo mágico del oscuro poder de Voldemort, con este contaban ya cuatro; cuatro años desde que se había visto obligada a borrar la memoria de sus padres sin haber conseguido regresárselas del todo hasta ahora, cuatro años de aquella fatídica batalla que muchos insistían en llamar gloriosa, cuatro años con aquella horrenda cicatriz en su brazo, cuatro años que llevaban muertos muchos de sus amigos, cuatro años desde que había tenido que soportar ver la muerte de su mejor amigo y su posterior resurrección y cuatro años desde aquel día en que intentara ayudar a aquel poderoso y oscuro mago, pero sobre todo cuatro años de incertidumbre e infructuosa búsqueda de aquel mismo hombre o al menos de los restos de su cuerpo.

Lo habían dejado cuando exhaló su último aliento o lo que ellos creyeron su último aliento, pero antes de irse detrás de Harry ella había metido un bezoar en su boca sabiendo que lo más probable era que ya estuviera muerto y no sirviera de nada, su conciencia no estaría en paz si no hacia aquello porque pese a todo lo que le imputaban al hombre que yacía en el piso, ella estaba segura de que no podía ser tan malo, no tenia duda de que los había estado ayudando desde las sombras y es que ella sabía que él tenía un patronus y aún mas, había visto su forma mucho antes de la noche en que los guió a la espada de Gryffindor.

Cuando todo acabo y todos supieron la verdad detrás del oscuro mago, su verdadera lealtad, no dudaron en ir por su cuerpo a la casa de los gritos, se merecía una honras fúnebres acorde a su estatus de héroe, pero al llegar no encontraron más que un gran charco de sangre que casi parecía negra y en medio de este la varita de pino negro y núcleo de nervio de corazón de dragón. Sin cuerpo ni nada que corroborara que allí habían dejado a Severus Snape, de no haber sido por la gran cantidad de sangre habrían creído que lo imaginaron, imaginaron a la serpiente y su jaula, las feas mordidas y como los túneles oscuros que era sus ojos se habían quedado por completo desprovistos de vida.

Y ellos lo buscaron, temiendo que los restantes mortífagos que quedaban se hubieran hecho con su cuerpo para tratar de vengarse por la traición de la que los había hecho sujetos Snape o que alguna criatura hambrienta se hiciera con su cuerpo para devorarlo, mientras Hermione guardaba en su interior la esperanza de encontrar al hombre vivo en algún lugar, pero la búsqueda en los terrenos del Colegio Hogwarts no arrojó resultados, había desaparecido sin dejar seña.

La búsqueda no se detuvo ahí, fue Hermione quien se puso a la cabeza de la misma, alentando a sus amigos a buscarlo como una manera de honrarlo por todos los sacrificios que había hecho por todos ellos y Harry la secundaba, el deseaba poder agradecerle de alguna manera que hubiera velado por su seguridad durante tanto tiempo, pero nada resultó, cada guarida de los mortífagos fugados que encontraron fue revisada hasta la extenuación en busca de pistas del paradero del cuerpo de Snape, los testimonios de los reos eran confusos, muchos decían no saber nada y muchos decían haberlo matado ellos mismos, al ser sometidos al veritaserum resulto que ninguno sabía nada en realidad del destino de Snape. Y Hermione contemplaba su varita negra en sus manos cada noche antes de dormir, era tal vez el mayor indicio de que Snape no podía estar vivo, de ser así era un mago sin varita y aunque fuera experto en los hechizos sin ella, estos requerían una fuerza y concentración que de seguro no tendría después de ser tan salvajemente herido por Nagini.

Saco la varita negra de entre su túnica, siempre la llevaba consigo como si esta pudiera en algún momento susurrarle el paradero de su dueño, pero cuatro años habían pasado y con ellos todas las esperanzas que tenía se habían esfumado o al menos eso esperaba, estaba allí por sugerencia de Harry, ahora auror, para que lanzara la varita al lago negro, no había más posibilidades, ella misma recorrió toda Inglaterra y mucho de Europa buscando algo que la llevara él; sin encontrar el mínimo rastro, devolvió lo que pudo de la memoria de sus padres, pero muchas partes se habían perdido sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, se aferró a esto para que la apoyaran en la búsqueda de Snape, aduciendo que el sería capaz de solucionar el problema de sus padres, pero el tiempo siguió pasando y ahora solo quedaba abandonar de una vez todo lo que tuviera que ver con él.

Hace dos años Harry le había dicho que se le estaba volviendo una obsesión, en su busca de Snape dejo de lado mucho que antaño deseaba con fuerza, su relación con Ron se disolvió y no tenía cursados sus estudios superiores, en ese entonces y a fuerza de su conversación con su mejor amigo regreso un poco de la vieja Hermione; se volcó a las carreras mágica de pociones, aritmancia y transformaciones, en dos años consiguió sus respectivos títulos y terminó su pasantías, estaba lista para ejercer y solicitó la cátedra de Pociones en Hogwarts.

Debía soltar lo último que la ataba a la búsqueda de Snape, debía aceptar que estaba muerto, miró la varita que sujetaba con fuerza en su mano, para ella era una prueba de que él seguía vivo, debía seguir vivo, su varita estaba cálida, Hermione lo sentía así cada noche, no era como una varita sin dueño, fría y vacía, no, era cálida y para ella él estaba vivo. No, no la tiraría al lago, algún día el regresaría y de seguro se pondría furioso como aquella vez de la fuga de Sirius si no la encontraba, sonrió a la varita como si en ella estuviera viendo a su dueño.

Guardándola nuevamente en los pliegues de su túnica se levantó y se dirigió al castillo, se iría de vacaciones por unos meses a Norteamérica antes de que empezara el nuevo ciclo escolar, había leído mucho sobre diversos lugares y deseaba conocerlos. Quizá cuando el regresara le complacería saber que seguía siendo una sabelotodo, así tendría algo por lo que reñirla y ella algo que la uniera un poco a él.


	2. De como la vida cambia

CAPITULO 1: DE COMO LA VIDA CAMBIA

Un barrio de lo más normal, de esos que parecen una sucesión de casas todas muy parecidas, cambiando solo en pequeños detalles de los jardines delanteros; una mecedora aquí, una rosa de vientos allá, y claro diversas flores y arbustos, muy cuidados unos muy descuidados otros, una pareja de jóvenes sentados en el porche de una casa y unas señoras caminando y conversando de todo, era esta una calle de escaso tráfico, con un grupo de niños jugando, correteándose unos a otros en ella. Era por supuesto una imagen idílica, casi sacada de una postal de los años dorados.

El grupo de niños era de lo más variopinto, sus edades estaban entre los 4 y los 7 años, pequeñas cabezas de cabellos claros desde las más platinadas tonalidades del rubio hasta el color del bronce cenizo, pero había una diferente, de color negro casi azulado, el joven dueño de aquel cabello era el que más gritaba entre todos ellos, organizando aquel lio de cuerpecitos que improvisaban un juego de futbol americano un poco distorsionado, un poco imaginado.

Todos ya bastantes sucios y con las rodillas de los pantalones a punto de exhalar su último aliento de vida, entregaban todo de sí en aquel juego, bajo la atenta mirada de un par de señoras que esperaban el momento oportuno para llevar de vuelta a casa a sus pequeños antes de que hiciera su aparición la brisa nocturna, el balón voló por sobre las cabezas de los pequeños y fue a estrellarse contra una sólida figura mientras el pequeño de los negros cabellos de lanzaba estrepitosamente en un intento de agarrarlo, dando de golpe contra el piso y abriendo de manera casi imposible unos ojos del mismo color de sus cabellos al ver un par de zapatos cafés muy elegantes a unos cuantos centímetros de él y se hizo el silencio en aquella calle. Problemas pensó.

Y es que el balón había ido a dar de lleno al estómago de un hombre alto de aspecto un algo sombrío, de contextura delgada y enfundado en un traje oscuro, el sol del poniente a su espalda y el sombrero que llevaba hacia que su rostro quedara en penumbras para el niño que lo miraba desde el suelo, sobresaliendo un poco solo su prominente nariz, las puntas negras de su cabello se notaban en los bajos del sombrero que llevaba calado hasta las orejas, con una mano sujetaba el balón y en la otra portaba un maletín negro, quieto como una estatua, su porte inspiraba miedo a los pequeños que azorados lo miraban sin poder ocultar las ganas de salir corriendo. ¡De todos los que podían cruzarse con su balón justo debía ser el! Se lamentó el niño en el piso.

-Este no es lugar para juegos – el tono bajo y algo siseante causo que todos los pequeños retrocedieran un paso, un par empezó a mirar en todas direcciones trazando un posible ruta de escape. – ¿acaso no tenéis un parque donde hacer bulla o una casa donde causar destrozos? ¡Iros de inmediato! Los niños salieron corriendo en tropel hacia todas la direcciones lanzando de tanto en tanto miradas de disculpa al compañero caído que aún no intentaba levantarse, dos cabezas platinadas se sujetaron como si en eso se les fuera la vida a las faldas de sus madres que los esperaban, quienes se mostraban serias pero en el fondo se alegraban de que alguien hubiera conseguido dispersar a los pequeños revoltosos.

-Levántate.

El tono autoritario del hombre no permitía replica y el pequeño se levantó pensando que aquel tipo frente a él le recordaba a algún viejo enterrador de cementerio con su voz rasgada y su sombrero negro, o tal vez a aquel sacerdote de la película de terror que espió en casa de Liam, su niñera, la otra noche cuando ella pensaba que ya estaba dormido en una de las habitaciones del piso superior. Debía recordar mencionárselo cuando estuvieran a solas, sabía que no le haría gracia si lo mencionaba en público. Se paró firme frente al hombre que superaba por mucho su altura.

Lo tono de la mano, dejando el balón bajo su otro brazo y lo llevo hasta el porche de la casa donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes sentados, después de preguntar a la joven por su mama se adentró en la casa, llevando aun tras de sí al niño que trataba sin éxito de peinarse el, un poco largo, cabello negro para luego meter su mano libre en el bolsillo, así no se vería lo sucia que la llevaba.

En la cocina una mujer se apresuraba en preparar la cena, al entrar aquella singular pareja se volteó hacia ellos intentando componer su rostro más serio, después de todo, aquel tipo tenía un aura de dignidad que hacía que todos a su alrededor se pusieran firmes en su presencia, lo vio soltar la mano del niño y sacarse el sombrero, un lacio cabello negro quedo libre de la prisión en que lo tenía, no era un cabello hermoso, pero tampoco lucia del todo mal, aunque pasar por la peluquería no estaría de más pensó.

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez Demian?- su tono acusador no hizo mella en el niño que solo la miro y le regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas inocentes.

-Ha estado de alborotador en la mitad de la calle… - miro al niño con desaprobación en sus ojos negros, este solo lo ignoro mientras fingía arreglar la camisa negra y dorado de su equipo favorito de futbol. – y me ha golpeado con este balón. No sé cómo lo aguantas Mary. Dijo lo último abandonando su tono siseante y mal humorado, adoptando uno más bien algo cansado.

-Porque lo conozco desde que era aún bebe y te conozco a ti el mismo tiempo Sebastian, se lo mucho que te gusta reñir por todo, así que mejor vayan los dos a lavarse la manos y vengan a la mesa. El niño tomo su balón de entre el brazo del hombre a su lado inspeccionándolo meticulosamente, como si se hubiera pinchado solo por estar tanto tiempo en manos de él.

-Gracias Mary pero hoy no, me llevare a Demian a casa, debo terminar algunos trabajos. Gracias por cuidarlo. La mujer lo miro un momento midiendo si era viable insistir o no, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era mejor darle su espacio, si no quería compañía además de la su pequeño hijo era mejor dejarlo así.

-Bueno, vayan pues y no te preocupes sabes que adoro cuidarlo y además esta Liam, sabes que muere por él y él por ella.

-Gracias igualmente – tomo al niño en sus brazos mientras este aun analizaba su balón de americano, le coloco su sombrero haciendo que le cubriera hasta los ojos, sonriendo al ver como Demian tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver por debajo del sombrero.

Una vez fuera se volvieron a encontrar a la joven que esta vez parecía estar siendo casi devorada en un beso por el muchacho que la acompañaba, al verlo salir se separó y lo miro teniendo al joven tomado del brazo como quien muestra un juguete nuevo que debe causar envidia a quienes observan.

-Hola Bastian. Has entrado tan rápido que no te he podido presentar, este es mi novio, se llama Rick – dijo sonriendo coquetamente al hombre en la puerta, este miro al chico como sopesándolo, el resultado; alguien sin importancia. Fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza de alto y con esas pintas de rapero de jeans caídos y descoloridos solo le produjo una sensación de nauseas a Sebastian, quien pensó en lo cabeza hueca que podían ser los más jóvenes.

-Siendo tan incompetente hasta para vestirse es de suponer que no sea la mayor lumbrera del siglo, siempre pensé que aspirarías a mas Liam – dijo mientras caminaba con calma hacia la calle. El pequeño Demian se asomó sobre el hombro de Sebastian y se elevó el sombrero que llevaba con las puntas de los dedos, como había visto hacer en esas viejas películas de vaqueros que solía poner su padre, para luego sacarle la lengua con saña al joven que miraba con algo de callada indignación al tipo que creía lo había insultado, aunque aún no estaba muy seguro de si era así. Mientras, una sonrisa de triunfo se escapaba de los ojos verdes de Liam, se sentía un paso más cerca de su meta.

Entraron en la casa de enfrente, mientras Sebastian dejaba su maletín sobre una mesa del recibidor y encendía las luces Demian se dedicaba a jugar con el negro cabello que caía un poco sobre sus hombros y lo observaba con detenimiento.

-Sinceramente papá, creo que ese nuevo shampoo te da bastante bien, ¡tu cabello luce genial!

-Gracias, aunque lo que me dices me hace suponer que antes estaba bastante mal. Lo miró empleando ese gesto muy suyo de lazar la ceja.

-ehh no, no quise decir eso… solo que ahora está mejor… dijo un poco azorado - por cierto deberías dejar de usar este sombrero, te hace ver como un enterrador, ¿te lo había dicho ya? De verdad asustas a mis amigos papá y creo que eso no es bueno, no para mí, podrían dejarme solo, por miedo a ti… - bajo la mirada al decir eso, adoraba a su padre pero sabía que podía llegar a ser intimidante para la gente de su alrededor.

-no hace ni un mes que nos hemos mudado a este barrio y ya has armado una pandilla considerable, que según vi comandas, pese a no ser el mayor – un tono de orgullo se le escapó al decirle eso, por alguna razón le agradaba sobremanera la idea de que su hijo gozara siempre de esa popularidad donde quiera que iba.- no creo que huyan solo porque tu padre es un poco huraño.

-¿un poco huraño nada más? Pregunto con escepticismo y copiando exactamente el gesto sarcástico de la ceja de su padre.

-a veces jovencito olvido que tienes solo 4 años, demasiado listo para tu edad y más que nada para la tranquilidad de tu viejo padre – y así era, Demian había sido un niño precoz en todo, hablar, gatear caminar, leer, todo se le rendía a los pies, era un niño muy superior a la media y su padre rebozaba de orgullo por eso, pero al pensar en los primeros meses de su hijo sus ojos se nublaron por un momento, sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar los malos recuerdos de su mente.

-ven pediremos pizza y mientras llega me conversaras lo que has hecho en todo el día. Saco un estupendo celular de su bolsillo marcando el número del local de pizzas favorito de Demian.

Sebastian Sneall era sin duda un hombre de pocas palabras, duro en sus negocios y en su trato con los demás, irritable y amargo, amante del sarcasmo e intolerante del mundo sin embargo había alguien que escapaba de todo eso y ese alguien era su pequeño hijo Demian, con el salía lo mejor que tenía en su ser, era cariñoso y comprensivo, gustaba de conversar con él de todo y de a poco instruirlo en los más variados temas, era en mucho, responsable de que su hijo fuera excepcional, siempre lo había tratado como a un igual y respondido a sus preguntas incentivando su ansia de aprender, sin presionarlo sobre nada. Sebastian amaba a su hijo, era el motor de su vida, o al menos de lo que recordaba de ella, de esos poco más de cuatro años que recordaba.


	3. D un viaje esperado o d un inicio inespe

CAPITULO 2: De un viaje esperado o de un inicio inesperado

El sol entraba raudo por los ventanales que había ubicado con magia en sus habitaciones en las mazmorras, el actual profesor de pociones había optado por un dormitorio y despacho en una de las torres, sintiendo casi verdadero terror de la idea de tener que pasar en las mazmorras más tiempo del estrictamente necesario para las clases, esto contribuyó a que Hermione pudiera acomodarse a sus anchas en éstas apenas recibió la carta de McGonagall en la que le decía lo feliz que estaría de contar con ella como profesora de pociones el siguiente ciclo.

Estaba acomodando todo lo que necesitaría en sus maletas cuando Harry llego en medio de una llamarada de fuego verde en su chimenea.

-Vaya que ha cambiado el lugar con un poco de luz y algo de limpieza Herms, pero ¿planeas conservar aquí todas esas asquerosas botellas?, son tétricas en realidad. Dijo Harry mientras daba vueltas alrededor del despacho que antes perteneciera a Snape y del que ahora Hermione era dueña, otro ventanal que tenía vistas al lago negro se encontraba allí, aportando luz al anteriormente oscuro y tenebroso lugar.

-Sabes tan bien como yo Harry que no se puede botar todo aquello, los especímenes que contienen son en muchos casos rarezas e ingredientes para pociones sumamente difíciles de encontrar, aunque no lo creas es prácticamente un tesoro, aunque concuerdo contigo en que no es el más vistoso.

El despacho tenía una puerta abierta en uno de los laterales desde donde salía Hermione con un abrigo blanco entre los brazos, sus maletas ya reducidas y guardadas en su bolsillo, aquellas eran sus habitaciones privadas, McGonagall había realizado un hechizo de expansión para ubicar esa habitación y su baño, ya que la habitaciones que originalmente conectaban con el despacho de las mazmorras no estaban disponibles, no había nadie fuera de su ultimo dueño que pudiera abrir la puerta que comunicaba a ellas, la bruja solo sabía que la puerta debía estar justo frente a la de Hermione.

Lo que nadie dentro y fuera del castillo sabía era que Hermione había descubierto la clave en su primera noche allí y había podido abrir las habitaciones privadas del ex profesor Snape.

-Igual Herms, podrías al menos ponerlas en un lugar menos visible, además no crees que Crooks podría romper algunas si se decidiera a corretear a los roedores de este lugar justo sobre tus repisas. – las repisas de Snape corrigió mentalmente Hermione sin llegar a decir palabra.

-Sabe que no debe. Dijo mientras rascaba detrás de las orejas de Crookshanks, que se encontraba hecho ovillo sobre el viejo escritorio sin siquiera dignarse en alzar sus amarillos ojos hacia ellos.

-Dale otro aire al lugar Mione, lo necesita urgente, la luz fue un excelente primer paso pero falta más, este lugar es ahora tuyo y debe verse así. Por cierto Ginny te envía esto dijo sacando un paquete de su bolsillo y regresándolo a su tamaño original en el escritorio. – dijo que la última vez que estuviste en casa te notó muy delgada, así que te ha enviado un pastel.

-No debió molestarse, agradécele de mi parte y asegúrale que subiere algunas libras en Norteamérica porque me dedicaré a comer tanto como encuentre en mi camino. Sonrió con sinceridad a Harry viendo como después de tanto tiempo aún no era capaz de mantener a raya su cabello que se dirigía en todas direcciones como si tuviera voluntad propia.

-¿Te vas a cuidar verdad Herms? Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y aunque el tonto de Ron siga enojado por lo de ustedes yo aún sigo aquí y no me iré. La atrajo hacia él enlazándola en un fuerte abrazo.

-Lo se Harry y no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco, pero bueno basta ya, que solo me voy por unas cuantas semanas de vacaciones, no es como si no fuera a volver – dijo secándose un par de lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos.

-Tienes razón, y ¿ya tienes listo el traslador? ¿Sabes bien donde está la posada en la que te quedaras?

-Sí, lo tengo ya y sí, lo sé bien papá – dijo con sorna – tranquilo Harry, me quedare en una posada de la comunidad mágica de Nueva Orleans, es bastante pequeña pero según lo que he visto sé que me gustará y desde ahí puedo aparecerme prácticamente en cualquier punto del país. Ya me conoces, probablemente pase la mayor parte del tiempo en museos, bibliotecas y centros de arte y ciencias, nada peligroso para mí.

-Si lo imagino pero ya sabes, es mi deber preocuparme por ti, eres mi amiga. Aunque no es como una obligación sino como algo que quiero hacer, ya sabes, que me gusta, no digo que me guste preocuparme pero si es por ti entonces está bien, porque quiero lo mejor para ti… ¡bueno tú me entiendes!

-Si Harry te entiendo y no te preocupes siempre se siente bien que alguien se preocupe por uno, ahora debo irme, tengo un itinerario que cumplir, planeo visitar Washington hoy. – con una sonrisa en sus labios se despidió de Crookshanks que sería cuidado por Harry y Ginny en su ausencia, beso en la mejilla a Harry y colocando la mano sobre el viejo cuaderno que le serviría de traslador desapareció del aún algo tétrico despacho.

Sebastian Snell era un hombre de gustos sencillos, y su casa era una muestra de ello, sin exageraciones, de decoración bastante sobria a decir verdad, las habitaciones en el piso superior junto a la biblioteca y una sala de juegos, en la planta baja una cocina sencilla pero amplia, un comedor para seis aunque solo fueran dos y casi nunca lo usaran, el despacho de Sebastian y su sala que era un espacio que contaba con pocos muebles, un par de sillones, una mesa de centro, sobre la pared del fondo una gran televisor de pantalla plana y el modular del cine en casa y el DVD, pero lo que más sobresalían era el equipo de sonido que tenía instalado un plato de discos Lp con su respectivo mostrador lleno de vinilos de sus artistas favoritos. Lo había comprado cuando Demian tenía casi un año y empezaron a buscar que ritmos y estilos le caían mejor a cada uno, ambos estaban descubriendo de la mano todo aquello tan nuevo que les traía cada día.

Al inicio fue complicado para él, pero tras un par de meses había conseguido una rutina con Demian que seguía firmemente cada día, en sus primeros días consiente le habían dicho que poseía una cuenta en un prestigioso banco y después de las pruebas pertinentes para comprobar su identidad pudo acceder a ella, constatando la enorme suma de dinero que tenía ahí, era en ciernes un hombre rico, al parecer no necesitaría preocuparse por dinero para él y Demian probablemente por lo que les quedara de vida, así, cuando pudo conocerse a sí mismo un poco más se dio cuenta que, si había algo que lo apasionaba, eran los libros, en cuanto él y su hijo estuvieron preparados compraron un local bastante grande en el centro de la ciudad y el piso que había sobre el mismo para que les sirviera de departamento, retirando algo del dinero de la cuenta armó de la nada y de un día para el otro una librería, sabía por su experiencia en el hospital que no tenía don de gente, es más, no soportaba a nadie más que a su hijo y ocasionalmente a Mary, pero a ella por necesidad.

Mary Smith, doctora y cirujana reconstructiva, había estado con él al despertar, siempre decía que probablemente había tenido la misma edad mental que su hijo en ciertos aspectos y era un completo sabio en otros, Sebastian recordaba poco de aquellos días, casi como si una espesa neblina los cubriera, con todo borroso y difícil de distinguir. Mary lo ayudó a empezar a familiarizarse con su entorno y a reconocer objetos y acciones básicas del día a día, a la vez que le enseñaba como debía cuidar del pequeño Demian de apenas 10 meses. La librería se inauguró el día del primer cumpleaños de Demian.

Contrató un par de empleados para que se preocuparan de la atención mientras él se dedicaba al manejo del local y el cuidado de su pequeño, leyó montañas de libros de negocios y marketing, en poco tiempo era un hombre versado en la materia, lo suficiente para volver su librería en una de las más prósperas y conocidas de la ciudad, con una infinidad de clientes que desfilaban por ella a diario, pasados tres años veía la poderosa necesidad de expansión de la librería, además de que Demian estaba casi en edad de ir a la escuela y quería que tuviera un ambiente más familiar, Mary insistía en que necesitaba aire libre, árboles y amigos de su edad, esas conversaciones con los clientes de la librería de seguro no le harían bien a un niño tan pequeño, decía siempre, además de que estaría mejor para él ya que Liam, su hija, la que había sentido inclinación por el pequeño desde el día que lo conoció, podría cuidar de Demian si Bastian tenía alguna reunión.

Y se habían mudado a la misma calle de Mary, a la casa de enfrente, la que compraron y arreglaron a su gusto, mientras The Raven, la librería de Bastian, era calificada como un lugar imposible de perderse si se visitaba la ciudad de Nueva Orleans.


	4. DE COMO NO SOMOS LO QUE PENSAMOS

CAPITULO 3: DE COMO NO SOMOS LO QUE PENSAMOS

-¡Papá! El pequeño Demian vestido con una pantaloneta clara y una camisa sin mangas hacia su entrada por la puerta de la librería de su padre, de tez blanca como él, se veía ahora de un tono rosado después de un paseo por la ciudad en la bicicleta de Liam, que entraba tras el pequeño, con un short algo pequeño, una blusa de tiras y sandalias, sin querer Sebastian se encontró con su hijo en brazos pensando que Liam ya era casi una mujer o al menos tenía el cuerpo de una, se reprendió mentalmente por pensar así de la hija de la que podría considerar su única amiga.

Haciéndole un imperceptible gesto con la cabeza le indico que se dirigiera a su oficina, Sebastian por supuesto no era un hombre de grandes demostraciones públicas, incluso con su hijo lo más que se permitía era llevarlo en brazos muy de vez en cuando, sentía casi una antipatía irracional con sus empleados, la mayoría jóvenes como Liam que atendían a los clientes de la librería, eran tan impulsivos a veces, tan molestos y bulliciosos si se los permitía… demasiado para él y no era exagerar si se decía que no había uno de los empleados que no temblara ante su presencia, como siempre estaba más cómodo en soledad, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su oficina, salía solo dos veces al día, a la hora de almorzar y a media tarde para visitar las estanterías y medir la afluencia de público y sus predilecciones al comprar, así sabía de primera mano que se vendía mejor y que no agradaba.

Muchos clientes los conocían de vista, era un hombre llamativo por lo alto y delgado, su nariz resaltaba o al menos así lo pensaba él, con un elegante traje de algún tono oscuro siempre y el cabello negro hacia atrás, sin que él supiera el motivo muchas clientas se pasaban por la librería a la hora específica que el hacia su ronda, puntual como todos los días, solo para observar al misterioso y llamativo dueño del próspero negocio.

Pero el adusto hambre las notaba, claro, siempre tenía un especie de sexto sentido para todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, un estado de alarma permanente que jamás había entendido del todo, y claro notaba los mismos rostros seguido pero no creía que fueran solo a verlo a él, porque a decir verdad; Sebastian se consideraba bastante ordinario, feo en pocas palabras, algo en él le recordaba a un murciélago, uno muy grande, cada vez que se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu día Bastian? Liam se sentó en una de las mesas de trabajo que tenía delante de los ventanales de la fachada, mientras los dos hombres se sentaban tras el escritorio que presidia la oficina, todo tan sencillo y ascético como el propio Sebastian, con el piso de madera y como mobiliario un par de sillas, el gran escritorio de pino negro y un par de mesas de trabajo del mismo material, con el cielo raso bajo las tres paredes restantes estaban cubiertas en su totalidad por estanterías de libros.

-Tan bien como se podría – dijo mientras disponía las fichas para jugar ajedrez con su hijo – ¿Dónde has dejado al mequetrefe de ayer? Te diría que me alegraría que en la perrera de la ciudad, probablemente ahí puedan espulgarlo un poco.

Sebastian no levanto la mirada del tablero de juego en el que se empezaba a batir con su hijo, sin embargo una maliciosa sonrisita se escapaba de la comisura de sus labios, Liam dio un salto por dentro al notar que él solo había mencionado a su nuevo novio, había estado planeando desde la mañana la mejor manera de traer el tema a la conversación, se ahorró todo el trabajo y eso le encantaba. Bastian no estaba contento con su novio.

-Se llama Rick y no, Bastian, está ensayando, lo veré más tarde, es que es músico. Su mirada más soñadora en el rostro rodeado de cabello rubio cenizo, subió las piernas y las doblo sobre la mesa, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y sobre sus manos el rostro.

-El mequetrefe es músico, se puede saber ¿a qué se debe el titulo? Movió con parsimonia una de sus piezas bajo la atenta mirada de su hijo.

-Es cantante… cantante de rap, casi un ídolo en las fiestas de discoteca… clavo sus ojos verdes sobre Sebastian atenta a su reacción.

-Eso es algo a lo que no considero música, solo de pensar en ello me duele la cabeza – Demian bufó mientras se llevaba por delante uno de los caballos de su padre – ves, incluso he perdido parte de mis tropas. Acerco su nariz al cabello negro del pequeño para aspirar su aroma a shampoo de bebe.

-A mí no me lo parece, además él si me mira, me mira de verdad, no como otros. Dijo lanzando una mirada significativa a Sebastian que no la noto al tener la cara orientada al tablero de ajedrez.

-Pensé que me demoraría más en llegar al centro del problema, al parecer es muy simple, necesitas atención; Mary no debería permitirte juntar con mequetrefes que parecen salidos de los barrios más bajos de la ciudad. Dijo mientras sacaba del juego otra de las piezas de Demian.

-Mi madre ya no elige con quien ando, ahora lo puedo hacer yo, ya soy una mujer, ¿no lo has visto?

-Pues debería considerar el volver hacerlo, se nota que tu sentido de la seguridad es nulo, Mary debería darte más atención, aunque nunca creí que llegaras a límites como este para atraer la mirada de tu madre.

-No es su mirada la que quiero Bastian, pero tú que vas a saber, no te enteras de nada.

-No te resultara, busca algo mejor que el mequetrefe niña. Dijo mientras capturaba al Rey de Demian – Jaque Mate.

-¡No soy una niña Sebastian! – Alzo el rostro al escucharla llamarlo por su nombre completo y no por aquel irritante aunque ya acostumbrado diminutivo – ¡estoy buscando algo mejor solo que tú no lo ves o no quieres verlo! Se levantó y salió de la oficina como una exhalación.

-Hiciste enojar a Liam papá… su pequeño lo miró con sus ojos negros tan parecidos a los de él y por un momento tuvo la sensación de que el también había estado en busca de una figura de cariño femenino, maternal, en algún punto de su vida, pero fue como un breve flash que se escapó de él antes de que siquiera tuviera la conciencia suficiente del sentimiento.

Y Liam se había enojado, estaba saliendo con aquel soso muchacho de manos largas, solo para ver si Sebastian reaccionaba de alguna manera y cuando por fin sentía que conseguía algo, el salía con su eterno discurso de padre; alguna vez fue feliz con ese trato, ya no.

Cuando su madre lo llevo a casa era solo un despojo de hombre con un bebe hermoso a cuestas, demasiado pálido y delgado con una nariz que resultaba un poco grotesca comparada con el resto de su rostro, con uno ojos negros que le recordaban a las noches sin luna. Ella solo tenía catorce años y se había quedado impresionada por el hombre de aspecto cansado y con enormes cicatrices en el cuello que su mamá había tomado como caso personal, lo espiaba a hurtadillas cuando su madre no estaba; siempre revoloteaba alrededor del bebe y se mostraba exageradamente interesado en las acciones y objetos que ella consideraba cotidianos. Era huraño y miraba mal a todos y a todo, pero el bebe era una ricura, ella lo cuidaba mientras su mama hacia curaciones en el cuello del hombre, debía reconocer que antes de enamorarse de Sebastian se enamoró de Demian.

Tomó su bicicleta y enrumbo a casa, que se quedara con el pequeño, eso le enseñaría a dejar de intentar ser su padre. En el fondo no podía creer aún como ese tipo feo que llego a su casa se transformó en aquel atractivo tipo de la oficina, había recuperado peso y tenía un color más saludable, su piel lucia como porcelana ahora y sus ojos negros ya no lucían vacíos, con su rostro más lleno ahora su nariz aportaba un deje un tanto aristocrático, su cabello también dejó de verse tan grasoso y falto de cuidado, pero conservó su voz, esa voz con la que sí había llegado, rasgada y siseante al inicio, profunda y cálida ahora, pero sin lugar a dudas la misma voz que la hacía soñar.

No recordaba el momento exacto en que dejó de verlo como un futuro padre, dado el interés de su madre por él, y lo empezó a ver como hombre, había pasado un año quizá o un poco más, después de mucho escuchar como Mary lo sermoneaba acerca de conseguirse una buena mujer que lo amara a él y a su hijo, sin quererlo se encontró imaginándose a ella misma como la mamá del pequeño y soberanamente inteligente Demian, ella los conocía , sabia sus manías y sus gustos, ¿quién mejor que ella para ser esa buena mujer que ellos necesitaban?

Otro intento fallido de que Bastian la mirara como mujer al bolsillo y sobre la espalda la esperanza de poder terminar cuanto antes con el mequetrefe de manos de pulpo.

Mientras, una mujer de rizos de chocolate se paseaba por las calles del distrito comercial, mirando los escaparates de las tiendas esperando hallar algo de su interés, hacia una semana que estaba en Nueva Orleans y recién esa tarde se decidió a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, había visitado ya algunas ciudades del país y decidió que esa tarde la dedicaría a su ciudad base, como ella la llamaba, había escuchado maravillas de una librería en especial y estaba ansiosa por conocerla.


	5. De lo que es y lo que parece ser

CAPITULO 4: De lo que es y lo que parece ser

La tarde estaba algo calurosa y no era para menos, el sol estaba radiante, había optado por la ropa más ligera que encontró, unos shorts holgados de tela color beige y una blusa algodón suelta sin mangas, con su pequeño bolso de cuentas sobre el hombro caminaba por una amplia acera llena de bares y tiendas de todo tipo, las toldas sobresalían para cubrir a los paseantes y pequeños letreros sobresalían junto a las puertas mostrando los nombres de los mismos, era una calle bastante movida, con gente todo tipo y con un ambiente casi festivo, ese que se respiraba en esa ciudad a toda hora.

Compro un té helado en una de aquellos bares y siguió con su camino, según las indicaciones que le habían dado ya debería estar cerca, y por sobre el ruido de la calle algo llamo su atención, si bien Nueva Orleans era una ciudad de jazz y blues no pudo evitar encontrar algo especialmente llamativo en la tonada del saxo y contrabajo que escuchó y se dirigió hacia el lugar del que provenía cruzando de acera.

Y los encontró, un grupo de músicos se apostaban afuera de un local con una mezcla de batería, saxos, trompetas y contrabajo; tocaban el clásico In the mood, y rápidamente variaron a la tonada más tradicional de la ciudad, When the saints go marching in, el ambiente se caldeó mientras las personas de la calle se aglomeraban alrededor de los músicos, una mujer de potente voz canto con aquel swing tan propio y los que coreaban no se hicieron esperar.

Casi se sentía mareada por el calor y la algarabía que la rodeaba, y sin darse cuenta se vio empujada hacia los músicos y su ya un poco ensordecedora canción, detrás de uno de los saxofonistas se leía el nombre del local frente al que estaban, The Raven y así la había encontrado al fin, dirigió su vista al otro lado del tropel de gente pensando en cómo llegar hasta la puerta y sucedió, solo una sombra, o tal vez no, no estaba segura de que era exactamente lo que vio, demasiada gente, no sabía si era en realidad quien creyó ver, su corazón se disparó y la música le empezó a sonar lejana como si de un eco se tratase, con la vista un poco nublada se dirigió a tropezones y empujones hacia el punto en que vio su aparición.

Lo vio, su perfil, su ropa negra y su cabello largo en medio de la multitud, cada segundo que pasaba estaba más segura de que en realidad había visto al hombre que tanto buscó, sin fijarse en lo que hacía salió de entre la pequeña multitud que la envolvía tratando de dar con aquella sombra, miro a todos lados como quien se encuentra perdido y trata de ubicarse, no había sido una alucinación, él estaba ahí y ella lo vio. No estaba muerto. Casi dio saltos de alegría y sintió unas enloquecedoras ganas de gritar.

-¡Vivo! ¡Vivo! Susurraba ferviente, tratando de asegurar con fuerza en su mente el recuerdo fugaz de él entre la multitud, solo una sombra, solo un perfil, pero su corazón y su intuición le decía que no se había equivocado.

Los atronadores aplausos a los músicos la regresaron a la realidad, sí, lo había visto, solo un segundo y ya no estaba y a menos que se pusiera a preguntar a cada persona que estaba ahí sobre un hombre alto de ropa oscura y largo cabello negro, no sabía cómo encontrarlo nuevamente.

Pero algo sí tenía claro y era que lo encontraría, sea como sea lo encontraría.


	6. De la chica que llamó mi atención

CAPITULO 5: De la chica que llamó mi atención

Si, hacía calor y su ropa no era la más cómoda para estar por la calle a esa hora de la tarde, empezaba a sentir que se cocinaba por dentro de su costoso traje solo de atravesar a la bulliciosa multitud que estaba en la justa puerta de su negocio, el mayor de los músicos era conocido suyo, Bob era un hombre bastante mayor y por lo tanto un maestro en su instrumento, un saxofonista de larga barba blanca, algunas veces sentía que le recordaba a alguien y pensaba en esos momentos que aunque no lo recordara con claridad, tal vez su padre se viera así.

Sí, él les permitía ponerse en la acera de su negocio, atraía clientes, pero en momentos como este, habría preferido mandar a Bob y todos sus músicos y locos fanáticos a la porra; demasiada gente, demasiados colores juntos incluso, algo más que demasiada bulla, demasiado calor, se sentía asfixiado y no demoro nada en entrar en su auto con Demian en brazos quitándole la chaqueta de su traje que le había puesto encima para que ningún idiota con un cigarrillo encendido lo pudiera lastimar, ya había sucedido en un festival y no resulto nada agradable, encendió el auto y salió disparado en dirección a casa. Todo era culpa de Liam.

Y sí, el adoraba a Liam, era casi una hermana mayor para su hijo, pero aún era una adolescente malcriada aunque ella se negara aceptarlo, llevó a Demian a la librería para en una rabieta salir corriendo, dejando al niño ahí. Como una pequeña a la que no le complacen uno de sus caprichos, Liam había montado una rabieta, exigiendo ser vista como una mujer solo porque tenía por novio a un mequetrefe seudo cantante de quinta… enojado, Sebastian Snell estaba muy enojado y lo desquitaba presionando con exagerada fuerza el volante del auto. Demian a su lado empezó a sentir aquella extraña sensación que fluía de su padre cuando se enojaba mucho, era poco lo que sentía ahora pero creía mejor controlarlo desde ese instante y no esperar a que rompiera algo.

-¿Compraremos un auto nuevo papá? Demian miraba por la ventana mientras sujetaba en sus manos el libro que le habían permitido llevarse a casa.

-No entiendo de que hablas – desvió la atención a su hijo, olvidando por un momento lo enojado que estaba antes.

-Como estas rompiendo el volante necesitaremos uno nuevo, me gustaría amarillo. Sebastian soltó lentamente el volante en cuestión, los accidentes ocurrían, más si él estaba enojado y no quería verse en el lío de elegir un auto nuevo o peor de mandar a arreglar ese.

-A veces dudo que tengas cuatro años

-Casi cinco – respondió el niño con una sonrisa – el corte te queda bien, así ya no me comeré tu pelo cuando me pongo en tu cuello.

Sebastian solo sonrió ante el comentario del niño, se cortó el cabello la noche anterior, el solo, de la manera que le gustaba, no soportaba la idea de un peluquero dando vueltas alrededor de él, aún estaba algo largo pero ya no rozaba sus hombros.

Dejo al niño en casa de Mary sin darle una explicación clara de el por qué lo llevaba él, saliendo de nueva cuenta hacia la librería.

La música suave ambientaba el local, la suavidad de Dexter Gordon y su In a sentimental mood. Con una considerable cantidad de compradores, el lugar estaba bien distribuido de manera que lo que se buscara fuera fácil de encontrar, el olor del café de la mini cafetería de la planta alta llenaba el sitio y mientras se caminaba observaba detenidamente a todos los que se paseaban, recuerdo de los viejos tiempos le quedaba el hábito de "estar siempre alerta", en su inspección notó a varias mujeres que miraban de reojo al mismo sitio.

Frente a una de las estanterías, dando la espalda a ella se encontraba un hombre alto, delgado, con la cabeza inclinada dejando ver un poco de su liso, tal vez un poco largo y descuidado cabello negro. Algo en el llamo su atención, tal vez su postura erguida, o era algo que desprendía el hombre mismo, sin siquiera darse cuenta se encontró observando al hombre tanto como aquellas mujeres, sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la sección que deseaba revisar

Se encontraba al fondo de la librería, estudiando con atención algunos ejemplares de filosofía, planeaba enviarle un presente del mundo muggle a McGonagall y pensaba que un libro sería lo más adecuado.

Sintió la mirada sobre él, la sintió casi en sus huesos, como una corriente que lo recorrió completo llevándolo a una postura más erguida que de costumbre, alguien lo miraba y era alguien importante, no sabía por qué pero sabía que era importante, sin voltearse espero a dejar de sentir la mirada, estaba justo detrás de él.

Al voltearse la vio, sus rizos castaños llegaban a la mitad de su espalda, luciendo como las rebeldes olas de un mar embravecido, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de enredar sus dedos en aquel cabello de la chica delgada y de tez blanca que se movía por su librería, solo atinó a observarla caminar hacia el fondo y sin siquiera pedir permiso sus pies lo llevaron tras ella. Irremediable, fue la única palabra que su cabeza formaba. Se detuvo a una distancia prudencial, la vio sobar con mimo los tomos en exhibición, amor, ella destilaba amor y calidez.

Planeaba acercarse, nunca había hablado, al menos de buena forma, con una desconocida y estaba decidido a tener muy buenas formas con ella, no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo pero al menos lo intentaría. Algo en la chica había conseguido descolocarlo. Pero en cuanto se decidió, uno de los que él consideraba sus incompetentes empleados se acercó a hablarle de un problema en la caja. No pudo sino fulminarlo con la mirada por aparecer en aquel justo momento.

-¿Es que acaso usted Señor Declannd, no es capaz de realizar la más sencilla operación de la registradora sin demostrar su inutilidad? – siseante, oscuro, sarcástico y enojado, podía sentir las ganas de zarandear a aquel lastre que tenía frente a él que decía ser su empleado. – venga conmigo dijo en tono bajo y completamente conciliador al notar que la chica se había alertado al escucharlo.

-Pero señor… - el joven visiblemente asustado bajo la mirada.

-Dije que viniera Señor Declannd – paso casi corriendo por las estanterías en dirección a las escaleras que conducían a la planta alta, deseaba esconderse, había mostrado su peor faceta a aquella joven, de seguro la asustó de muerte, pensó en Demian y su comentario de quedarse solo a causa de su arisco comportamiento con la humanidad.

Fue como coger corriente 220 con la mano desnuda, Hermione escucho la voz como si saliera de dentro de su cabeza, imprecando a Neville o a Harry por una poción mal hecha, por un segundo pensó que había terminado de perder la cordura, era su voz, tal vez algo más rasposa pero su voz, sin embargo dos segundos después cambio, una completamente plana sin las texturas que lo caracterizaban y ¿si solo imagino? Se volteó pero ya no encontró a nadie tras de ella, barrio el lugar con la mirada para detenerse en las escaleras, era aquel tipo que había observado antes y lo miro justo a tiempo de que el alzara el rostro y lo dirigiera a ella durante un par de segundos antes de desaparecer en el piso superior.

El aliento escapó de sus pulmones y estos se negaron a tomar más, era él y no era él, sus rasgos se parecían sin ser iguales, sus ojos negros no eran túneles oscuros, los del hombre que la miró eran unos preciosos ojos negros que parecían tener fuego en su interior, su cabello era muy corto para ser Snape, y debía decir que su nariz no se veía tan pronunciada, no era el mismo que había visto fuera de la librería, era otro, pero tan parecido…

Ella vio al Snape de siempre, el de sus años de colegio, de cabello hasta los hombros pegado a su cara casi formando una cortina, pálido como cera y con su gran nariz que lo caracterizaba, con su capa negra y el fastidio que los gestos de su rostro siempre mantenían.

Tal vez era solo un _glamour, _o muchos de ellos, debía verlo de cerca, quizá la alcanzó a ver en el exterior de la librería y por eso cambió de apariencia, necesitaba hablar con él, pero de ser un Snape disfrazado no sería fácil el encuentro.

Salió a prisa del local, debía buscar un buen punto desde donde vigilar, necesitaba seguirlo y familiarizarse con su entorno, no quería asustar a un muggle acusándolo de ser un mago desaparecido, no, debía saber que terreno pisaba y quien en realidad era aquel hombre tan parecido a Severus Snape.


	7. De como conocer a un desconocido

CAPITULO 6: De como conocer a un desconocido

La noche había caído ya sobre la alborotada calle y Hermione se encontraba sentada en la banca de un parque que se supone estaba a un par de cuadras de la casa del sujeto de la librería. Él debía pasar por ahí, analizo a fondo todo el sector y esa calle era la única que permitía el ingreso a esa zona residencial y él vivía ahí, solo le faltaba poder ver exactamente dónde.

No fue nada difícil averiguar cosas sobre él, solo necesitó un barman, un margarita y unas cuantas risas bobas. No por nada era considerada la bruja más inteligente de su época. Solo tuvo que pensar un poco en como actuarían algunas de sus ex compañeras de colegio y tuvo la clave para parecer superficialmente coqueta.

Después de shock inicial que fue toparse con esa mirada negra, reunió su disperso ingenio y se dirigió a uno de los locales que estaban cerca de la librería, se sentó en la barra y componiendo su mirada más coqueta llamo al barman, un chico de tez canela alto y bastante atractivo que no dudo en acercarse de inmediato a la chica. Hermione guardo los nervios que le causaba hacer algo así estando sola.

-Hola guapa, que te sirvo. El chico se inclinó hacia ella sobre la barra dejándola ver sus ojos grises, por un momento Hermione pensó en la impresionante combinación de los ojos claros y la piel canela del barman, de inmediato se centró, tenía una misión importante.

-Hola ¿Que tienes? Dejó deliberadamente sobre la mesa un libro.

-Pues de todo, preciosa: mojitos, cubatas, martini, margaritas, rusos, piña colada, tú solo dime que quieres y yo te complazco – le guiño sugestivamente – claro que también hay café, jugos y sodas si eres una chica más tranquila. Tal vez por dentro aún era un adolescente hormonada, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa ante el deliberado coqueteo del barman. "concéntrate Hermione, esto es lo que querías así que no te quejes" se dijo a sí misma. Le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa al chico.

-Que sea un margarita – en ese momento pensó que después de todo no habría estado mal participar un poco más de las fiestas de la Universidad mágica, prácticamente había sido el único nombre que conocía de entre todo lo que le mencionó.

-Un margarita entonces – y empezó a preparar con destreza el coctel sacando la botellas de debajo de la barra – mira esto – dijo lanzando un de las botellas al aire, dándose la vuelta y agarrándola por la espalda antes de volcarla en el vaso.

-Y dime guapa, ¿vacaciones o nueva en la ciudad? Dijo el chico poniendo frente a ella una copa de boca ancha con el borde cubierto de limón y sal.

-Vacaciones, estoy tratando de conocer lo que más puedo. Es una ciudad interesante.

-Más que interesante, aun no has salido de noche ¿no? No vuelves a ser el mismo luego de una noche en esta ciudad y dime que te interesa, ¿te gusta leer? – dijo mirando el libro sobre la barra y Hermione dio un salto por dentro, justo la pregunta que esperaba.

-Sí, me gusta.

-Entonces de seguro querrás visitar The Raven, está del otro lado de la calle un par de locales más adelante, es el lugar preferido de los amantes de los libros.

-¿The Raven?

-Venga guapa ¿no te han hablado del lugar antes? Es una de las mejores librerías de la ciudad, mucha gente va y compra un libro solo por llevárselo con el sello de ahí, es casi como un recuerdo de la ciudad, es algo muy de aquí, debes darte una vuelta de seguro te gustará… si quisieras yo podría acompañarte claro, mi turno acaba en un par de horas, tengo un primo que trabaja en la cafetería que tienen. El chico sonreía y para ella era la suerte la que le sonreía.

-¿Tienen una cafetería? Bueno con tantas alrededor no me lo imaginaba.

-Sí, lo mismo pensé yo al inicio, pero les resulta bien, el dueño es un genio, mira que el estilo del lugar es muy diferente a lo que ves normalmente por aquí, tal vez es eso lo que los hace ser tan populares. Dijo pensativo.

-Wow, ¡conoces al dueño! – Nada como alabar el ego de un hombre para que se extienda en el tema.

-Bueno no, el tipo es más bien extraño, se llama Sebastian algo y no tiene buen carácter, un poco terrorífico cuando se enoja o al menos eso dice mi primo.

-¿Demasiado borde?

-Sí eso, ya sabes de esos tipos amargados que van por el mundo mirando sobre el hombro a todos, aunque un cabrón lleno de suerte y dinero. Con un gran y caro auto negro como los de las películas. Tiene un hijo que es un casi un genio, de verlo y correr, no creerías la edad que tiene si lo escucharas guapa, es un buen niño y al menos no tiene el carácter del padre. Como te dije el tipo tiene dinero, vive en una zona de casas grandes y típicas, de esas que los turistas visitan y les toman fotos.

Luego de la palabra hijo, su pensamiento se nubló… un hijo…

-Un hijo… ¿es casado entonces? Digo porque si es tan borde como dices, pues qué mujer lo aguanta. – hizo un mohín procurando verse superficial y no parecer tan interesada en un hombre así.

-No nada de eso, aunque hay una chica que siempre lo viene a ver y sabe traer al niño pero no es casado, mi primo dice que desde que empezó a trabajar ahí no le ha conocido mujer, aunque eso no sería raro, esta ciudad es muy libre cuando se trata de gays.

-¿Es gay? Casi se atraganta con el sorbo de margarita. ¡Gay!

-Bueno tal vez, no lo sé, solo digo, si no le conocen mujer por algo ha de ser. Se tragó el suspiro de alivio que quiso escapar de su interior.

-ah! Entiendo y cuánto tiempo tiene la librería, digo para ser tan conocida.

-Pues no lo sé exactamente, cuando empecé a trabajar acá, ya estaba, mi primo trabaja allá desde hace unos tres años así que de seguro más de tres.

-Ya y sabes cómo se llama ese lugar donde están las casas que mencionaste, aún no he visto nada de la arquitectura de la ciudad, es mi primer día acá, como te dije quiero conocer todo lo que hay. Pestañeo de la manera que había visto hacer a Lavender durante años.

-Claro guapa, está bastante cerca, incluso hay un parque ahí cerca que de seguro te gustará y si quieres te puedo acompañar y te muestro lo mejor de la ciudad.

-Eso me encantaría, me compre un mapa, ya sabes para no perderme – dijo metiendo la mano en su bolso de cuentas invocó un mapa y lo puso sobre la mesa – quizá puedas ser tan lindo de mostrarme alguno puntos interesantes aquí cerca, digo si me vas a acompañar después de tu turno debo hacer algo hasta que salgas. El muchacho sonrió pensando que había hecho una nueva conquista, la chica era hermosa y no perdería la oportunidad de mostrarle lo que ella quisiera.

-Por supuesto guapa – le mostro un par de sitios turísticos – mira, acá están las casas que te dije, es cerca, puedes ir y dar una vuelta y luego volver para acá justo a tiempo para ver lo mejor de la noche de en esta ciudad. No le hubiera salido mejor si incluso se hubiera tomado un Felix Felicis.

Terminó su margarita y se despidió prometiendo que regresaría. Un paseo por la calle la ayudo a identificar el auto negro que seguro era el que mencionó el barman. Elegante, caro, negro. Se veía como algo que podría pertenecer a su antiguo profesor, claro si fuera muggle. Y quedaba el asunto del hijo, Snape no tenía un hijo, no que ella supiera.

Y ahora estaba sentada en el parque a la espera de ver pasar un auto negro, con muchas dudas en su cabeza y aun intentando encontrarle pies y cabeza a todo el asunto. Cada vez que lo recordaba era más parecido al desaparecido profesor, solo necesitaba acercarse y un _finite encantatem_ acabaría con cualquier disfraz.

Luego de algún tiempo lo vio pasar, era el mismo auto, su pulso se aceleró y se acercó un poco a la calle para poder divisar en donde giraba, estaba un paso más cerca de su objetivo, caminó luciendo como una turista más con una cámara fotográfica al cuello.

Giro donde lo hizo él y avanzo lentamente tomando fotos como si de un recorrido turístico se tratara y lo encontró, cruzaba la calle con un niño en brazos, les tomo una foto y se escondió rápidamente detrás de un árbol. Quería llegar más cerca pero sabía que resultaba peligroso, si la llegaba a ver podría alertarse y escapar, claro si en realidad era él.

Regresó al punto de aparición dentro de un hostal de apariencia muggle para poder ir a la posada de la comunidad mágica norteamericana donde tenía su habitación, estaba exhausta, tantas cosas pasaron y aun no tenía claro si debía avisarle a Harry.

Ya es su habitación saco la varita negra del lugar donde la llevaba oculta en su maleta, miro la foto que alcanzo a tomarle a él y al niño que tenía en brazos, era pequeño no más de cinco años, quizá cuatro, de ser así aquel niño debió nacer antes de la caída de Voldemort y si ese era Snape ¿cómo rayos tuvo un hijo mientras servía de doble espía? y una duda mayor, ¿quién era la madre?

Paseo por la casa en los días siguientes cambiando sus rasgos faciales para no levantar sospechas, consiguiendo ver al niño mientras jugaba en la calle, lo había seguido al parque en otra ocasión, era una copia miniatura de su padre menos en la nariz, también había dado una vuelta alrededor de la casa usando un hechizo desilusionador para que nadie la viera.

Y por supuesto vigiló al padre durante esa semana, lo siguió al entrar y salir de la librería, sin acercarse demasiado, solo mirando a la distancia, a veces estaba convencida de estar viendo a Snape y otras de que era alguien más, un muggle con la suerte de parecerse a él.

Decidió que era tiempo de acercarse más, entraría a The Raven, sabía la hora en la que él bajaba de su oficina de la planta alta a pasearse entre los clientes.

Con los nervios de punta entró diez minutos después que él hiciera su aparición, llevaba un abrigo en el brazo y escondido en este su varita, solo necesitaba lanzarle un _finite _y descubriría si en realidad era Snape cubierto como algunos _glamour._

Su presencia parecía llenar el local, nuevamente estaba enfrascado en uno de los libros, con la cabeza agachada. Pudo observar sus manos de largos y elegantes dedos y al acercarse a él sintió su aroma, era el olor de Snape, eso sí era seguro, estaba casi cubierto por un perfume, pero era su esencia y eso no se podía eliminar, esa mezcla de hierbas y algo similar al pergamino, era él, no podía equivocarse ya.

Susurró el _finite_ al pasar junto a él preparándose para ver la aparición del viejo Snape al deshacerse la ilusión que creaban los hechizos, pero al voltearse solo estaba el mismo hombre que vio durante toda la semana, mirándola fijamente son sus ojos negros que parecían llamas.

¿Cómo unos ojos negros pueden recordarme tanto al fuego? Era un pensamiento poco oportuno si lo analizaba pero era lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza en ese instante, él, su aroma y sus ojos negros de fuego. Casi había olvidado como respirar, era él aunque no se viera como él. Y joder, si en el colegio le parecía atractivo ahora era simplemente impresionante.

-Hola – su voz rasgada de tono sedoso la hizo sentir un estremecimiento. Él le había hablado.


	8. De como soy y no soy

CAPITULO 7: De como soy y no soy

¡Hola!... ¡Hola!... Lo único que se me ocurre es decirle ¡hola!, como es posible que la mirara embobado con mi mejor cara de maniaco obsesivo y solo le dijera hola. Donde quedó el autocontrol y el rostro casi inexpresivo de todos los días. Sebastian sentía una ganas incontenibles de dar con su cabeza contra la repisa más cercana, a ver si así se componía lo que sea que tuviera dañado ahí y pudiera empezar a portarse como una persona interesante, o al menos normal pero es que esa chica… esa chica… algo en ella lo descolocaba, algo en ella lo atraía de una manera que no recordaba haber sentido nunca.

Una semana viéndola a través de los vidrios de la fachada, a veces tomando algo en el bar de enfrente o mientras pasaba por la puerta de la librería, ella estaba ahí y él lo sabía, la veía y más que eso; la sentía, sentía su mirada sobre él cuando estaba de espaldas a ella. Esperó atentamente a que se decidiera a acercarse, que entrara a la librería pero ella solo lo miraba desde lejos. Casi era una obsesión ya, incluso cuando estaba en casa la sentía, al inicio solo se elevaron las alarmas de su mente, era como si lo siguieran todo el tiempo, pero al momento identificó la sensación y concluyó que simplemente se ponía así al pensar en ella.

En varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de salir y cruzar la calle para hablar con ella pero no era lo bastante decidido como para ir y de la nada sentarse a conversar, el sentía que ella lo miraba pero no tenía una prueba de que fuera así y al final todo podía ser producto de su imaginación, de lo mucho que lo atraía aquella joven. Lo peor pasó, cuando ella se decidió a entrar nuevamente a la librería se había comportado como un idiota, mirándola con lo que fue de seguro la mirada más lastimera del universo y con la frase más corta, ridícula y trillada a su parecer: hola.

Se olvidó de cómo se hablaba, solo lo miraba, tal vez sufrió un derrame y no se percató. Prefería la opción del derrame, de ser eso no tendría que pensar en que se volvió tonta solo porque un tipo le dijo hola, bueno, no era un tipo cualquiera, era Severus Snape, bastante vivo y con una apariencia arrebatadora.

"Bien, perfecto, la he asustado, ¡hasta se puso pálida! No me podría ir mejor…" Decepción.

"Di algo… di algo, vamos di algo, antes de que piense que los años te volvieron boba" Desesperación.

"Recoge la poca dignidad que te queda y date la vuelta ya Sebastian, antes de que llame a la policía y te denuncie por acosador, ahora está poniéndose muy roja y eso no puede ser bueno" Temor.

"No tengo idea de que decirle, esto debe ser una pesadilla" Vergüenza.

"Si no vas a irte al menos dile algo más" Valentía.

"Háblale ya" Valentía.

-Yo…

-Hola…

Al mismo tiempo. Suspiro. Euforia. Sonrisas

-Sí, hola… eh disculpa interrumpirte solo… bueno quería… eh… si tu… - "joder y ahora vengo a recordar que mis habilidades sociales son nulas" – que si necesitas algo… es decir… si buscas algo, en particular, podría ayudarte a encontrarlo – "si, comportarse como el tipo loco del vecindario ayudará, jodido, jodido, jodido" – mi nombre es Sebastian, Sebastian Snell.

Y bien, ahí estaba frente a la posible reencarnación de quince años de Severus Snape, era él, era su cuerpo, era su rostro, había cambios pero en esencia era él, su aroma, su postura, su aplomo, su voz… pero ¡en el nombre de Morgana y toda su descendencia! Desde cuando Snape se ponía nervioso, se sonrojaba o peor aún, ¡se enredaba con sus propias palabras! Por un instante se sintió enormemente tentada a zarandearlo, quizá así…

-Señor yo me encargo – un joven empleado apareció de la nada, sintiéndose al filo de un aumento de sueldo por salvar al jefe de una cliente latosa, casi imaginaba su foto en el panel del empleado del mes y una placa dorada de encargado en su bolsillo– ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? Con su mejor sonrisa y sin ver que el infierno se abría a su espalda.

-Desaparezca, - el chico se quedó estático con la sonrisa congelada – dije de-sa-pa-rez-ca – ese sí era Snape, Hermione casi da un saltito de la emoción – ¿es usted sordo? ¿O solo gusta de hacer imitaciones? – era él y ese, el siseo característico de su voz cuando estaba de malas, casi se sintió de vuelta a Hogwarts.

-Lo… lo siento se-señor – ¡ese muchacho era un Neville en potencia! Desapareció tal vez aún más rápido que como apareció. Tuvo deseos de lanzarse sobre Snape, abrazarlo y llorar todo lo que no lloró cuando lo dieron por muerto, era una idea de lo más absurda pero tanta era su emoción de verlo ahí, de pie frente a ella, tan bien, tan vivo… tan Snape.

Volvió a fijar su atención en ella y su expresión fue la de alguien a quien han dado un baldazo de agua fría, aunque solo duro un instante, luego compuso su rostro más inexpresivo.

-Le ofrezco mis disculpas, será mejor que la deje continuar a solas – realizó una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y se volteó. "lo dicho, jodido, la asusté al punto que casi se ha puesto a llorar y todo por culpa de ese pequeño obcecado y su impertinencia, espero que ya esté recogiendo sus cosas porque si no lo despido, lo mato."

Sintió una ligera presión sobre su codo – Jean, Jean Watson.

Si algo caracterizaba a Hermione eso era su inteligencia y pese a toda la desconcentración que en ese momento sentía, se dio perfecta cuenta que algo iba mal con Snape, era él sin serlo del todo. Usar su verdadero nombre no era una buena opción, después de todo él tampoco estaba usando el suyo.

Se volteó hacia ella y sonrió de medio lado quizá con un poco de desconfianza o de inseguridad.

-¿Como los pantalones? – abrió los ojos un poco más de la cuenta al darse cuenta de lo que dijo – lo siento no es mi mejor chiste.

-No, está bien y sí, como los pantalones y también las chaquetas. Sonrió de aquella manera tan suya, cálida, sincera y brillante.

Acababa de entender que tal vez el hombre que estaba frente a ella no era el Snape que ella vio morir en la casa de los gritos aquella noche de hace más de cuatro años; este al que veía era el hombre bajo la máscara, el que se ocultó por años bajo la túnica negra, la permanente mueca de fastidio y las sonrisas sarcásticas. Detrás de la máscara de mortífago, detrás de la máscara de espía, detrás del odio, el dolor y la soledad.

Sentía el placer profundo de poder decir que era la primera bruja en más de veinte años en hablar con el verdadero Severus Snape.


	9. De lo que hay detrás de tu mirada

CAPITULO 8: De lo que hay detrás de tu mirada

Le devolvió la sonrisa sintiendo el corazón en la boca. Ella estaba ahí, no lo dejó irse.

-En el fondo fue gracioso – dijo la joven.

-En el fondo.

Ambos sonrieron abiertamente sintiendo una extraña complicidad.

-Así que eres el dueño. Mucho gusto – extendió su mano hacia él y al estrecharla sintió como la dicha en su interior crecía exponencialmente, era la mano de un pocionista, un poco áspera, firme pero elegante como la de un virtuoso pianista.

-El gusto es todo mío. Te vi hace unos días, aquí. – Hermione sintió como empezaba a enrojecer – No creas que soy un loco obsesivo, es solo que me quedé con la impresión de que cuando alcé un poco la voz cerca de ti, te asusté lo suficiente como para hacerte salir corriendo y que tal vez por eso no encontraste lo que querías.

Pero no había un hombre más equivocado sobre la faz de la tierra, al menos en la opinión de Hermione Granger, porque ese día ella encontró lo que buscaba, o mejor dicho, a quien buscaba desde hace ya mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¿Solo un poco?

-Quizá grité – se irguió un poco más de lo que parecía humanamente posible y levanto la barbilla con un dejo orgulloso.

-¿Solo quizá? Sonrió mientras sentía la adrenalina de estar espoleando a Snape.

-¿Siempre tienes esa tendencia a declarar tu opinión? Dejo caer todo su peso en una de sus piernas, balanceando el cuerpo hacia ese lado en actitud derrotada.

-Soy una sabelotodo.

Su expresión cambio por un instante al sentir una punzada en la cabeza. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su sien y la presionó. Ella lo observaba detenidamente, lo había dicho con intensión, necesitaba medir su reacción. Parecía dolor.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-No, solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza…

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! – se vio interrumpido por la voz de su hijo y lo sintió estrellarse casi contra sus piernas, no dudó ni un segundo en tomarlo en sus brazos y alzarlo para poder depositar un beso en el despeinado cabello negro del niño. Por primera vez no le importó quien lo veía mostrar el amor que sentía por su pequeño – creo que ya hemos hablado acerca de los gritos aquí Demian.

-Si papá, se me escapó, lo siento. Lo volvió a dejar en el piso y Demian se volteó para mirar a Hermione con curiosidad.

-Hola. Dijo con simpleza, estiro su pequeña y algo sucia mano hacia la chica pero al ver el estado en el que estaba la metió rápidamente en su bolsillo sonrojándose y dirigiendo sus ojos al piso al hacerlo. – disculpa, no está en condiciones para un saludo.

Hermione sonrió escuchar al niño, se agachó hasta su altura y tomándolo de la barbilla lo hizo mirarla.

-Hay algo que no debes olvidar: sin importar como se vea, una mano siempre está en condiciones para un saludo. Estiró la mano hacia el niño y él, la estrecho con su mano aun manchada.

Sebastian los observaba algo embobado, eran como dos ángeles en pleno proceso de reconocerse, su pequeño acababa de hacer una amiga y había sido considerablemente más diestro en eso que su propio padre.

-Este es Demian, es mi hijo.

-Oh, ya veo. "Claro y ahora pensará que eres un tipo casado con deseos de engañar a su esposa… demonios"

-Es mi hijo, solo mío… solo los dos, es decir… somos solo los dos… eh…

-Papá trata de decir es que es soltero, ¿verdad papá? dijo Demian mirando a su padre con una sonrisita burlona de medio lado y Hermione no pudo menos que reconocer que el niño era en realidad una versión en pequeño de Snape. Solo faltaba descubrir quien había aportado con esa pequeña y respingona nariz.

-Mi nombre es Jean, que gusto conocerte Demian.

-Eres amiga de papá – no pudo dejar de notar algo de sorpresa en la aseveración del niño. Hermione miró a Snape, este se sonrojó y apartó la mirada visiblemente avergonzado.

-Sí lo soy.

Algo ahí no estaba nada bien, sus tripas se lo decían, ¿por qué Bastian estaba sonrojado? Más aun, ¿desde cuando Bastian tenía la humana capacidad de sonrojarse? Apretó uno de sus puños para evitar tener una explosión de mal genio, ya le bastaba con el incidente de la semana pasada, no quería empezar una nueva pelea con Bastian en tan poco tiempo. Había una chica, una que no conocía de nada y que por lo visto estaba acaparando la atención de sus dos hombres. Liam avanzó con paso decidido, fuera quien fuera y sin importar que intenciones tenía, era mejor dejarle claro a la desconocida que estaba pisando terreno privado, porque Bastian y Demian eran definitivamente terreno privado y el título de propiedad estaba a nombre de Liam Smith.

Tosió sonoramente al llegar donde estaban ellos para advertir su presencia y sin ningún recelo se pegó a Sebastian dándole un beso, que aparte de demorarse más de lo normal también estaba más cerca de la boca de lo necesario.

-Hola Bastian – colocó una mano sobre su pecho y la movió suavemente por el antes de retirarla. Se volteó hacia una sorprendida Hermione que la miraba con los ojos algo más abiertos de lo normal y sonrió complacida, había conseguido lo que deseaba, marcó territorio frente a la intrusa. Estaba segura de que Bastian la asesinaría más tarde por tomarse esas libertades, pero valía la pena si con eso conseguía que quedara claro que el hombre no estaba disponible.

Se sintió cerca de creer en aquella deliberada insinuación hasta que miró a "Bastian" a los ojos, ahí estaba de nuevo el viejo Snape pugnando por salir, lucía igual que las veces en que Dumbledore daba la razón a Harry por sobre él. En otras palabras estaba fúrico y eso definitivamente significaba que la chiquilla frente a ella estaba próxima a ser despedazada y debía aceptar que si él no hacía nada ella estaba bastante dispuesta a lanzarle un maldición así fuese una muy pequeña.

Sebastian estaba en su límite, ¿qué creía Liam que estaba haciendo?, ese beso fue casi en su boca y ¿qué carajo significaba esa manera de tocar su pecho? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? Se sentía a un paso del asesinato, solo se calmó al ver a Jean dirigirle una sonrisa algo desdeñosa a Liam. Eso era muy bueno, así no terminaría tartamudeando por tercera vez al intentar explicarle que su relación con la niña aquella era solo la de un vecino y amigo de la familia.

-Demian, quedamos de acuerdo en que te lavarías las manos al llegar, ven conmigo, te las lavare. Con el niño de la mano se alejó antes de que Bastian explotara.

-Bueno creo que es hora de marcharme.

-¿Tan pronto? Aún no has visto lo que buscabas.

-No sé, quizá vuelva mañana a probar suerte. Se despidió con un gesto de su mano.

-Eso… eso estaría muy bien. Sebastian la vio salir de la tienda y sentía el impulso casi palpable de seguirla, pero sabía que no debía.

Se dirigió a su oficina, se sentía a punto de tener una migraña, después de esa punzada que sintió al hablar con Jean el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento. Hacía tanto que ya no tenía migrañas que parecía que se estaba desacostumbrando. Solo esperaba estar bien cuando Liam regresara del baño con Demian, esa niñata caprichosa lo escucharía.


	10. De lo q puedo contarle a mi mejor amigo

CAPITULO 9: De lo que puedo contarle a mi mejor amigo

Todo era demasiado confuso, ¡había tantos vacíos! ¡Tantas dudas! Aun no tenía idea de lo que había pasado con Snape entre el momento en que lo dejaron en la casa de los gritos y su aparición como el muggle dueño de la librería The Raven, con un hijo pequeño, un carácter que casi podría llamarse dulce y una adolescente que lo creía de su propiedad o algo parecido. Empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza.

Se acostó en la cama de su habitación en la posada a tratar de poner en orden las pocas cosas que sabía del nuevo Snape; lo primero y de lo que más segura estaba era que él no recordaba absolutamente nada… "¿cómo haces para borrar la vida entera de aquel astuto y poderoso mago, maestro en las artes oscuras, probablemente el mejor oclumante de Gran Bretaña?"…

De su bolso sacó la varita de pino negro, la miró atenta como si en ella se encontraran las respuestas a sus preguntas. Después de buscarlo por tanto tiempo lo había encontrado, pero ¿que debía hacer ahora? Él era un héroe para el mundo mágico y ella sentía que era su deber devolverle todas las honras que merecía por su trabajo durante la guerra, sin embargo no podía simplemente aparecerse en el mundo mágico con un Snape sin recuerdos, sin magia, padre de un pequeño, completamente indefenso a todo lo que podría pasar, porque aún había pequeños grupos de mortífagos que podrían querer tomar represalias contra él.

Solo había una persona que podría ayudarla, o más bien que querría ayudarla, necesitaba hablar con alguien, tener una segunda opinión.

Escribió una nota en un pedazo de pergamino y bajo a enviarlo con una de las lechuzas de la posada. Estaba segura que Harry iría apenas pudiera y no tuvo que esperar mucho en menos de una hora Harry estaba tocando la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Harry! Que bien que estés aquí, gracias por venir tan pronto espero no haberte molestado mucho. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Sabes que no molestas nunca Herms, somos amigos, habría venido antes pero me demore un poco en conseguir el traslador; aunque confieso que tu pedido fue un poco extraño traje lo que me pediste.

-Tengo tanto que contarte. Ya sentados en la pequeña mesa de la habitación Hermione sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un vial lleno de una sustancia azul, había colocado los recuerdos que consideraba que Harry debía ver de sus encuentros con Snape.

-Bueno de que se trata – dijo acomodándose los anteojos.

-Encontré a Snape.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, Harry aun trataba de entender lo que su amiga acababa de decir, él más que nadie estuvo interesado en encontrar el cuerpo de Snape, se lo debía, pero ya era mucho tiempo y era imposible poder encontrar sus restos.

-¿A qué te refieres Herms?

-Está vivo Harry, Snape está vivo y he hablado con él. Mejor míralo por ti mismo, dijiste que lo trajiste, así que sácalo de una vez y mira lo que está aquí – dijo empujando el vial hacia él.

Harry saco un paquete de su bolsillo y con un pase de su varita lo regresó a su tamaño original, vertió en el pensadero los recuerdos que contenía el vial y sumergió su cabeza en este.

Se vio transportado a la primera tarde en la librería, vio a Hermione mirar a un tipo alto de cabello negro que estaba de espaldas a ella para luego caminar hasta el fondo del local, aquel hombre se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, por un momento sintió que su corazón se detenía por la impresión, el hombre era muy parecido a Snape, luego lo escucho hablar con aquella voz suya tan espeluznante y vio a Herms dar un respingo al escucharlo. Se acercó al hombre pero el recuerdo se diluyó para pasar a ser el de la chica caminando por una calle residencial y la imagen que vio a lo lejos lo dejo en shock, era aquel tipo tan parecido a Snape caminando con un niño en brazos, un niño de cabello negro.

Luego un parque y el niño jugando, tenía el cabello y los ojos negros como la noche, muy inteligente; al instante estaba dando vueltas alrededor de una casa bastante bonita y completamente muggle, vio a Herms hacer unos pases con su varita y luego retirarse con un hechizo desilusionador puesto, imágenes del tipo en la librería, en la calle, en el parque con el niño, con cada imagen podía encontrar mayor parecido entre el hombre y Snape.

Luego la tarde de ese día, vio a Hermione frente a Snape, ella lanzándole a escondidas un _finite_ que no cambió en nada el aspecto de él, otro desvanecimiento y luego lo escuchó sisearle a un empleado, era como verlo en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, solo le faltaba la eterna túnica negra. Finalmente vio al niño frente a Snape, eran demasiado parecidos, luego lo presentaba como su hijo… ¡hijo! Harry salió del pensadero, pálido por la impresión. Hermione en realidad había encontrado a Snape….

-¿Qué demonios está pasando Hermi? Esto es… demasiado… siento como si una bludgger me hubiera golpeado directo a la cabeza… ¡ese tipo es Snape, Herms! ¿Está vivo y haciéndose pasar por un muggle? Y qué con el niño, es decir, no puede ser su hijo, ¡es demasiado grande como para poder serlo!

-Cálmate Harry, yo tampoco tengo muy claro lo que está pasando.

-Como que no lo tienes claro… ya hablaste con él, debió al menos explicarte, decirte algo…

-No recuerda nada – lo interrumpió Hermione – no tiene ni idea de quien es Harry. Lo que viste es lo que sé, yo… no he hablado mucho con él, solo un par de frases, es el dueño de la librería que te mostré, el niño es suyo, de eso no tengo duda, pero no tengo idea de quién es la madre y no tengo idea de cómo llegó hasta acá… es decir Harry, estamos en otro continente y no creo que él pudiera salir por su propio pie de la casa de los gritos aquella noche, había tanta sangre que no creo… - se detuvo, aun no podía pensar con calma en la imagen de Severus en el piso bañado casi en su propia sangre.

-Tranquila Herms, te prometo que descubriremos que está pasando aquí, pediré permiso en el trabajo, le avisare a Ginny y me quedaré contigo hasta que podamos…

-No, eso no Harry, no sé cómo podría reaccionar si te ve, hice un par de pruebas al hablar con él, a ver como reaccionaba a cosas de su pasado, cosas pequeñas, palabras más que nada, parece que le producen dolor de cabeza Harry y no quiero lastimarlo, bastante ha tenido ya en su vida como para buscarle más dolor. No, lo que necesito de ti es algo diferente, algo que solo tú puedes conseguir.

-Solo dime que necesitas. Sujetó su mano entre las suyas, entendía lo difícil que podía resultar todo esto para ella. Solo esperaba que su amiga no resultara lastimada con todo lo que estaba pasando.

-El registro de Hogwarts Harry, ¿lo recuerdas?, es ahí donde podemos empezar a obtener respuestas, al menos algo referente a la madre de Demian. Así se llama el pequeño. Necesito que revises ese registro Harry, se supone que la pluma anota el nombre de cada niño nacido con magia y si Demian es hijo de Snape de seguro debe ser un mago también, por su edad debió nacer en Inglaterra o espero que sea así porque si no estaremos en la mitad de la nada, sin siquiera un punto de partida.

-¿Pero si la mamá es muggle?, después de todo él ahora está aquí como un muggle más, creo que hay muchas posibilidades de que la mama sea muggle.

-Si también lo pensé pero al menos tendremos un apellido por dónde empezar a investigar, Snape estaba demasiado ocupado con todo lo de Voldemort como para poder coger un traslador a América y tener una familia acá.

-Pudo enviarla a este lugar para protegerla.

-Si también es posible, pero para saber más necesitamos el apellido de la madre, con eso tal vez tú podrías conseguir algo en el ministerio o en San Mungo, debió hacerse chequeos si estaba embarazada. Ve por ese nombre al registro de nacimientos Harry. El nombre del niño es Demian, aún no sé qué día nació pero estará entre los cuatro y cinco años, busca los nacidos en 1997 y 1998. Es muy probable que naciera antes de la batalla final. En cuanto yo sepa algo más te aviso por lechuza. Por favor no le cuentes a nadie, podría es muy peligroso tanto para Snape como para el niño si alguien que no debe se llega a enterar de que el uno vive y el otro existe, ni a Ginny ni a… peor a Ron, por favor.

-No te preocupes Herms, no se lo contare a nadie, se lo peligroso que podría ser y no te preocupes buscare ese nombre y averiguaré todo lo que pueda, confía en mí.

-Alguien dejó a Snape aquí, con un bebé y sin recuerdos Harry y por más que lo pienso no sé si lo hizo para bien o para mal, si lo estaban escondiendo de algún peligro ¿por qué dejarlo desprotegido, sin magia? No entiendo…

-Lo sabremos pronto Herms, solo hay que hacer las cosas bien y lo sabremos, en cuanto consiga algo del registro me pondré en contacto contigo, tal como me lo pediste te dejo el pensadero… - la atrajo a su brazos por un momento antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta. – todo saldrá bien, confía en mí.

Antes de salir escucho la voz de Hermione a su espalda – Harry… gracias.

-No tienes por qué, yo también le debo mucho, le debo mi vida.

Salió de la posada con la convicción de ayudar a su antiguo guardián y protegerlo a él y a su hijo, así como Snape lo protegió a él durante toda su época en Hogwarts.

-o-

Holi

Quiero empezar pidiéndoles disculpas a quienes no les he respondidos los reviews, soy nueva acá y no sabía cómo exactamente funcionaba esto, respondí solo a los que me salía la opción así que mis disculpas para el resto.

Y bueno agradecerles por todos esos comentarios tan amables, es mi primer fic y pues la primera vez que publico algo de lo que escribo, hasta ahora todo lo que he escrito solo lo he leído yo así que el hecho que les esté gustando esta historia pues… ¡es una pasada!, no me imagine que llegara a gustar tanto.

Para quienes han preguntado por lo que va a pasar les diré que prefiero que lo vayan descubriendo conforme avanza la historia, que de paso debo decirles que va a ser un poco larga, mínimo llegara a los 30 cap, así que les queda la labor de atender a los detalles, en mi país hay un dicho que reza "el diablo está en los detalles" y pues en esta historia los detalles son los que rebelan partes importantes.

No abandonaré el fic eso es seguro, sobre todo porque ya lo tengo todo trazado, como ven actualizo seguido, estoy escribiendo cada ratito que tengo libre, más que nada en las madrugadas y cap que termino cap que subo.

Termino esto con un enorme MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer esto, saber que se toman un poco de su tiempo para estar acá es muy valioso para mí. Gracias por los reviews, los follows y los favoritos.

Saludos

KAD


	11. De las inseguridades que todos sentimos

CAPITULO 10: De las inseguridades que todos sentimos

Había revivido cada momento cerca él de la semana, todos esos recuerdos volcados en el pensadero, pero no como se los mostrara a Harry sino completos. Y pudo ver su error en aquel primer encuentro, cuando vio por primera vez a Snape.

Ahí estaba, repitiéndose una y otra vez, era Sebastian; su cabello largo era en realidad corto, lo que le caía por el cuello era el cabello del pequeño Demian que llevaba en brazos, su expresión de fastidio era más bien de preocupación aunque si estaba algo molesto también, estaba pálido, y lo que parecía ser su túnica negra era una chaqueta negra que cubría al niño que se abrazaba a su cuello. Siempre fue él, desde el primer momento fue él, esa imagen despejó la última duda que le quedaba al respecto. Guardó el pensadero y se dirigió a la cama.

Había tanta información faltante pero confiaba en Harry para que la ayudara, llevaba ya dos semanas desde que saliera de vacaciones a Norteamérica y restaban aún seis semanas para el inicio del nuevo ciclo en Hogwarts, esperaba fuera tiempo suficiente para reconstruir toda la historia faltante de Snape y poder hallar la mejor manera de reencontrarlo con su pasado y con todo lo que dejó en el mundo mágico, tal vez aceptaría ser nuevamente director del colegio y así podrían estar cerca…

Suspiró y con la varita de Snape en la mano se acomodó para dormir, días después del fin de la guerra descubrió que si dormía con ella las pesadillas en las que era torturada y sus amigos morían una y otra vez simplemente desaparecían.

-¿Ella te gusta? – la voz algo chillona de Demian lo sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba preparándolo para dormir y sin querer sus pensamientos volaron a la joven del cabello rizado que por fin pudo conocer esa tarde.

-¿De qué hablas? – lo metió bajo la sabanas y se sentó a su lado en la cama tomando un libro del velador junto a la cama abriéndolo sobre sus piernas.

-De la chica papá, no te hagas el dese… deset… - bufó enojado, manoteando la cama – el que no sabe.

-Desentendido Demian, no debes molestarte cuando no puedes pronunciar una palabra o no la recuerdas bien, es normal que haya palabras que se te hagan un poco difíciles, considera que la mayoría de los chicos a tu edad solo saben formar oraciones básicas y a veces no pueden ni conjugar un verbo, que un par de palabras se te resistan muy de vez en cuando no es nada malo.

-¡Sabes que no soy como ellos, lo sabes! – se volteó enojado bajo las cobijas, Sebastian suspiró y lo atrajo hacia el suavemente.

-Y tú sabes que eso no es malo, eres un chico excepcional…

-Soy raro… dijo entristecido abrazándose al torso de su papá.

-No eres raro Demian, eres único y eso me hace sentir orgulloso de ti pequeño. ¿Sabes que es así y que te quiero verdad? – Asintió aún abrazado fuertemente a él – entonces no vuelvas a decir que eres raro, eres muy inteligente, cualquiera niño de este planeta desearía ser tan inteligente como tú.

-Yo quisiera ser como cualquier niño…

-Lo normal, pequeño, está sobrevalorado, siempre se tú mismo y has lo que te gusta así a los demás no les parezca normal, recuerda que yo estoy aquí y que puedo dirigir una feroz mirada a cualquiera que te haga sentir triste. Sabes que puedo ser muy feroz con mis miradas. ¿Mejor?

-Sí. Yo también te quiero, así asustes a mis amigos. Se acostó sobre la cama nuevamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo la confianza de que pasara lo que pasara su papa siempre lo estaría ahí para él. – Gracias papi.

Sebastian sintió su corazón contraerse, por más inteligente que fuera Demian seguía siendo un niño que necesitaba de mucho cariño y seguridad. Aun necesitaba que papá alejara a los monstruos de debajo de la cama y lo abrazara para hacerlo sentir mejor. En momentos como ese deseaba que la madre del pequeño estuviera con ellos, las madres siempre eran mejores para esas cosas… en momentos como ese deseaba recordar algo de ella, pero solo había un vacío al pensar en ella, no tenía ni siquiera un sentimiento con el cual asociarla y eso lo asustaba.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Mañana hablaremos de la chica, así como a ti se te hacen difíciles ciertas palabras a mi también se me complican muchas cosas y necesito pensarlas antes de poder hablarlas. Bien, leamos un capítulo más y luego te dormirás. – Dijo tomando el libro que se había rodado de sus piernas al piso y comenzó a leer para su hijo.

Algo más de un día había pasado desde que ella estuvo ahí. Le dijo que iría al día siguiente. "Dijo que tal vez vendría" se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de no verse tan enojado, nada la obligaba a aparecer en la librería y conversar con él.

Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse enojado, él la esperó, estuvo esperándola toda la tarde teniendo que aguantar las miradas de miedo y sorpresa de sus empleados, después de todo él jamás pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de su oficina. Pero ella nunca llegó, en algún momento pensó que tal vez algo malo le podía haber pasado y sintió un temor irrefrenable, no sabía siquiera donde vivía, si estaba de paso o era de la ciudad, en realidad no sabía nada de ella. O quizá simplemente le dijo que iría solo para sacárselo de encima en ese momento. Y después de eso, hoy simplemente estaba de un humor de perros. Intimidó con su mirada a prácticamente todos los empleados de la librería y ahora paseaba entre los estantes y los clientes buscando en quien descargar un poco de su fastidio.

"Molesto. Molesto. Molesto. Molesto. Molesto. Molesto. Molesto. Molesto. Si la vuelvo a ver no le prestaré atención, es más ni la miraré, ni la…"

-Hola – y ahí estaba ella otra vez, su corazón dio un vuelco.

-Buenas tardes. La miró de reojo sin querer demostrar la alegría que sentía al verla ahí, de pie junto a él.

Hermione lo miró y sonrió, al parecer él no estaba de humor esta tarde.

-Estás enojado.

-No.

-Bueno, quise pasar a saludarte pero creo que mejor me voy, no estas como para visitas. Se dirigía a la salida cuando lo escuchó.

-No viniste.

-Tuve un par de cosas urgentes que resolver. ¿Vale decir lo siento? – Era innecesario fingir que no entendía de que hablaba él y le mintió, la realidad era que tuvo miedo de ir a verlo, de que de un momento a otro el recordara todo y ella volviera a ser la insoportable sabelotodo amiga de Potter. Pasó la tarde en su habitación observándolo en sus recuerdos, no fue a verlo pero pasó el día entero pensando en él.

-Tal vez. – La miro aún un poco disgustado por su ausencia del día anterior pero listo para dejarse convencer.

-Aun debo buscar el libro que quería ¿lo recuerdas? Sebastian empezó a caminar hacia el fondo, unos pasos más adelante, el exitoso dueño de una librería casi temblaba de nervios con la sola idea de poder conversar más y llegar a conocer a la chica que tanto lo atraía, no estaba habituado a hablar con la gente, sentía recelos de portarse como un bastardo y que ella no volviera a ir. Tenía una fuerte sensación de dejavú, como si aquello ya hubiera pasado, se sabía capaz de ser un cabrón, más con quienes apreciaba, al notar que ella no lo seguía volteó a verla.

-¿Planeas volver a dejarme plantado?

-No. Le sonrió

-¿Entonces qué esperas ahí? ¿Necesitas una invitación por escrito?

Lo vio girar sobre sus talones, todo elegancia y estilo aunque echaba de menos la túnica y la capa y claro, el sonido característico de estas cuando el daba uno de esos giros que precian medidos. Sonrió al verlo caminar sin preocuparse de si lo seguía, después de todo, seguía siendo Snape.

**-0—**

Holi

Nuevamente gracias por los reviews, es emocionante… sí, va a ser algo largo, no quiero resolver las cosas como con "magia", quiero que se den, para mi esta historia corre sola, es como si tuviera espíritu propio y se dirige ella misma (una sensación algo extraña) tampoco quiero escribir caps. tan largos, lo veo casi como si fuera una serie, con sus puntos altos y otros más calmos.

Para quienes preguntaron por fechas pues el fic comienza en la primera semana de Julio de 2002, soy un poco fan de la exactitud y todas las fechas del fic (cumpleaños de Demian, inicio de clases, el momento en que Snape se volvió Bastian, etc.) están medidas con el calendario del año 2002, así me siento más segura de no estar metiendo las 4.

Por ahora solo esta Harry añadido pero más adelante habrá más. Que bien que les haya gustado que él esté.

Saludos

KAD

Pd.: Cloe yo también pienso en que me gustaría reemplazarla, la campaña suena genial pero el punto es… ¿Dónde encontrarlos? xD


	12. De lo que te puedo contar de mí

CAPITULO 11: De lo que te puedo contar de mí

Con un ejemplar de uno de los mejores ensayos de Octavio Paz en su bolso, por cortesía de Sebastian, y después de una extensa charla sobre algunos de los autores que conocían se encontraban en la pequeña cafetería de la planta alta en una mesa que daba a los ventanales de la fachada desde podían observar a la gente ir y venir en aquella concurrida calle, con un par de tazas de té frente a ellos.

-Hemos conversado o discutido en ciertos casos – sonrió al recordar lo terminante que aún era con sus opiniones y sus puntos de vista opuestos acerca de los libros de autoayuda – pero aún no me cuentas nada de ti.

-No soy bueno para ese tipo de conversaciones, pensé que sería evidente – estaba sentado casi de medio lado con las piernas cruzadas, miraba hacia la calle, Hermione no sabía si por costumbre o por evitar su mirada.

-Yo te pregunto tu respondes, así nos conocemos mejor, ¿has leído el libro Hannibal de Riddle Scott?, del que se hizo la película.

-Quid pro quo, Clarice… Si lo leí, también vi la película, el actor es muy bueno.

-También lo creo, entonces… ¿quid pro quo? Si tú me respondes yo te respondo. Se llevó su taza de té a la boca para evitar mostrar el nerviosismo que la embargaba.

-Supongo que podemos probar. – La miro intensamente por un instante antes se tomar su taza.

-¿Por qué una librería?

-Porque amo los libros. ¿Estudias o trabajas?

-Hace poco terminé mis estudios, dentro de poco empezaré a trabajar. ¿Hace cuánto la tienes?

-Dentro de poco serán cuatro años. ¿En qué trabajarás?

-Profesora ¿siempre has vivido en esta ciudad?

-No. ¿Por qué me mirabas desde fuera toda la semana?

Se sintió atragantar con un sorbo del té, casi se lo hecha encima, agradeció aun tener al menos un poco de control sobre su cuerpo y claro, también la ayudo el saber que no soportaría la tremenda mortificación que habría sentido si lo bañaba de té.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo hacía?

-Estaba probando, no sabía si en realidad era así, pero lo acabas de confirmar. Y eso vale como pregunta, de modo que me toca otra pregunta más. – el hombre seguía siendo muy astuto, la había atrapado sin que ella siquiera se percatara.

-Bueno, solo… me… me intrigaste el día que te vi, creo que me recordaste a alguien… no sabía si acercarme, lamento si te sentiste acosado o algo así.

-No, no fue así, solo me pregunté por qué no entrabas. ¿Qué te hizo decidirte a entrar?

-Un arranque de valentía, mi casa… es decir, mi familia se caracteriza por ser valiente… - Estaba sonrojada, él sabía que era un truco sucio pero tomar desprevenida a la gente era la mejor manera de conseguir respuestas sinceras. – me toca, ¿hace cuánto vives en esta ciudad?

Lo pensó un momento – Cuatro años, dos meses, quince días. ¿A quién te recordé?

-Es difícil definirlo, era un… bueno no éramos en realidad amigos, pero era algo así como el padrino, no, eso no, - no quería ni pensar en lo que diría al ser identificado en la posición de Sirius – digamos que era el protector de mi mejor amigo.

-¿Tu mejor amigo necesitaba protección? No creo que sea alguien con quien debas juntarte.

Jean sonrió, no era la primera vez que la criticaba por juntarse con Harry, quizá Snape en cualquiera de sus presentaciones siempre consideraría al chico que vivió una mala junta.

-Sí, la necesitaba pero no porque él fuera malo, es solo que… había un tipo bastante loco que estaba obsesionado con él. Cosas que pasan, pero ya acabó. Todo se solucionó. – Sintió una opresión en el pecho al hablar de la guerra en esos términos, era surreal contarle al propio Snape sobre Voldemort. – Te respondí esa pregunta así que fue valida y me toca ¿Cuántos años tiene Demian?

-Cuatro cumplirá cinco en septiembre, quiere hacer una fiesta por su cumpleaños, está algo emocionado porque entrará a la escuela y dice que quiere invitar a todos sus compañeros de clase… es el 4… ¿Y si no eran amigos que eran?

-Pues… dos personas con mucho en común creo, solo que él era muy hermético, no le gustaba la gente, claro que tenía sus motivos… pienso que éramos dos personas que podríamos habernos llevado bien, pero creo que no se dio la oportunidad.

-Parece que hubiera algo más ahí, ¿estabas enamorada de él? – miraba por el vidrio luciendo despreocupado como si hablara del clima.

-Yo también me pregunto eso, a veces tengo la sensación de que… ¿alguna vez has sentido que te falta una parte de la historia? Eso suele pasarme con él, como algo que estaba, como si hubiera pasado y luego nada…

Nunca había compartido esos sentimientos con nadie, pero no estaba mal que se los dijera a él si él era el causante de los mismos. Sentía como si lo hubiera querido desde siempre, pero sabía que jamás lo había volteado a ver más que como el profesor, el miembro de la orden, el hombre que era mortífago pero los ayudaba en su lucha. Y ahí empezaban sus dudas, la noche de la casa de los gritos sintió un tremendo dolor cuando creyó verlo morir, quiso salvarlo, le dio el bezoar aun pensando que ya no servía de nada, quería pensar que era porque sabía de su ayuda, pero en lo profundo de su mente había una voz que gritaba que había más.

-Te entiendo, hay mucho en mi vida que funciona así, es como ver por la ventana en un día de niebla, sabes que puede haber algo, a veces puedes perfilarlo pero nunca verlo claramente.

Ambos se miraron y ella volvió a ver en aquellos ojos esa mirada de fuego negro que la había sorprendido y cautivado el primer día que se encontraron.

-¿Que hacías antes de venir a nueva Orleans?

-No lo sé… bueno creo que se está haciendo algo tarde. Aún tengo unos pendientes en la oficina. Dijo enderezándose en la silla, eran ya demasiadas preguntas para él y ella llegó al tema que menos quería tratar, no deseaba que ella precisamente, lo viera como al pobre hombre desvalido, sin pasado, sin raíces.

-No te gustó mi pregunta. ¿Me das opción a cambiarla? – No quería que la conversación acabara, se sentía tan bien estando con él.

-No es eso, solo que tengo trabajo esperándome.

-Solo una más, lo pase tan bien contigo que… solo una más.

-¿Siempre tienes que estar preguntando algo?

-Lo sé, a veces soy insufrible. – otra vez una punzada en la sien.

-Dímelo. Dijo queriendo mostrarse apurado y desinteresado por lo que ella dijo… le gustó estar con él, su corazón saltaba de gusto… a ella le gustaba estar con él.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – Parecía tener un sexto sentido para preguntarle cosas complicadas, suspiro dándose tiempo de respirar.

-A veces pienso que empecé a vivir cuando Demian cumplió un año, pero supongo que lo más correcto sería entre el 3 y el 4 de mayo.

-Bien, no te entretengo más, gracias por el café y el libro, de seguro a mi amiga le gustará. Se sintió enrojecer al levantarse de la mesa y acercarse a él quien se levantó después de ella como todo un caballero, se paró sobre las puntas de los pies y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. – fue una tarde maravillosa, gracias por dejarme conocerte un poco más.

Sebastian miro hacia un lado evitando dirigir los ojos directo hacia la chica frente a él, se sentía enrojecer. Solo había sido un beso en la mejilla, pero ese solo gesto había conseguido detener casi su corazón.

-No hay por qué. La joven se giró en dirección a las escaleras.

-¡Jean! Ella lo volteó a ver.

-Si no tienes nada que hacer cualquiera de estas tardes, puedes venir, seguro encontraremos algunos otros autores por los cuales pelearnos. – Y le sonrió, definitivamente aquel hombre debía sonreír así más seguido, si lo hiciera seguro todas las mujeres de la ciudad se arrastrarían tras él.

-Solo si me dejas sacarte de aquí y tal vez pasear un poco por el muelle o algún lugar tranquilo.

-No soy una persona de sol. Dijo apartando la vista, algo avergonzado.

-Entonces iremos a algún parque y nos quedaremos bajo un árbol.

-Eso estaría bien.

-Ponte ligero, no creo que quieras ensuciar esos elegantes pantalones tuyos sentándote en el césped.

-¿Mañana? – no deseaba sonar desesperado pero la palabra salió de su boca antes de poder detenerla.

-Pensé que sería evidente. Sonrió respondiéndole con sus propias palabras.

Y desapreció escaleras abajo. Sebastian toco la mejilla que ella había besado, casi podría jurar que no era la primera vez que ella hacía eso.

**-0—**

Holi

Quería acotar que estoy procurando usar ubicaciones reales, la librería está ubicada en la muy famosa St. Bourbon Street en el Barrio Francés de New Orleans, un lugar lleno de Jazz y bares y la esencia del espíritu libre de la ciudad, por eso use a los músicos en la calle del día del primer encuentro, es algo que se ve seguido por ahí.

El parque que también mencioné antes, que queda cerca a la casa de Sebastian es el Louis Armstrong Park que está a una cuadras de St. Bourbon Street y más o menos a la misma distancia pero en sentido contrario se encuentra el muelle o malecón que creo también visitaran más adelante… bueno se los comento solo por si alguien se decide a ir hasta allá y buscar al perdido profesor de pociones y su pequeño hijo.

Saludos

KAD


	13. De la manera de pedir una mamá

Tengo dos recomendaciones para este cap. que es algo largo, son dos canciones que acompañan a la perfección un par de escenas, es más las escribí escuchando esas canciones, así que si pueden pues acompáñenlas así:

En la parte de los patines: Lucky de Jason Mraz y en lo que viene después I won't give up del mismo cantante.

Gracias por lo reviews

CAPITULO 12: De la manera de pedir una mamá

En una casa de color blanco, donde vivían un poderoso mago que no sabía que lo era y su pequeño hijo, se sentía el entusiasmo como algo casi palpable, pasaba ya de una sensación a ser casi parte del entramado de la casa y es que el poderoso mago se había levantado tan animado como pocas veces había ocurrido.

Casi salto de su cama, y tarareando una de sus canciones favoritas se dirigió a la ducha y a decir verdad de no ser por lo mucho que apreciaba su pose de persona seria, habría empezado a cantar….

Bajó a preparar un rápido desayuno para él y su pequeño, se sentía de tan buen humor que quizá ese día sería tan especial que podría preparar algo sin quemar la cocina en el intento. Con algo de música a todo volumen para entrar en ambiente se dedicó a la ardua tarea de realizar unos huevos revueltos, tostadas, jugo y leche.

Pero el poderoso mago era una negación en la cocina.

-¿Papá que haces? – Demian entraba a la cocina aun llevando puesta su pijama entera de dinosaurio y restregaba con una de sus manos sus somnolientos ojos. – huele horrible…

Con mucho esfuerzo Sebastian trataba de retirar unos restos negros de la sartén, lo que alguna vez fueron huevos convertidos ahora en cenizas.

-Se suponía que el desayuno… vio a Demian tomar una taza, un cartón de leche del refrigerador y su paquete de cereales de chocolate, luego se sentó en el desayunador de la cocina.

-Coge una tú también papá, no creo que esas cosas negras se coman – Sebastian estuvo a punto de lanzarse a reír, su hijo se veía bastante gracioso, con sus ojos aún a medio abrir, su bol de cereales, las piernas colgando de la silla en aquel pijama de un verde casi enceguecedor que terminaba en unas especies de garras de uñas negras en las que estaban metidos sus pies…. Aquel horror de pijama que le había obligado a comprarle, que tenía una cola con púas y una capucha con forma de cabeza de tiranosaurio rex.

-Bien, como quieras yo quería hacerte el desayuno hoy, pero si lo quieres hacer tu… - tomo otro bol y se lo pasó al pequeño, tomando asiento frente a él.

-¿Por qué hacías el desayuno papá? Le pasó el tazón relleno hasta el borde de leche y cereales.

-Tenía ganas de hacerlo.

-Tú no cocinas papá, Mary dice que es peligroso que estés cerca de la cocina.

-Mary no sabe de lo que habla.

-Mary sabe cocinar – dijo llenándose de cereales la boca y regando un poco sobre la mesa. Se levantó y fue por un paño para limpiar.

-Tal vez. Dijo Sebastian viéndose ofendido.

-Yo no debería hacer esto – dijo el pequeño mirando el paño con el que limpiaba los cereales regados - y tú no deberías dañar los huevos papá. Dijo apuntando acusadoramente al sartén arruinado que repodaba en el fregadero. Suspiró.

-¿Papá?

-Dime

-Creo que necesitamos una mamá.

Entró a la librería sintiendo una considerable cantidad de nervios, había pasado más de una hora eligiendo que ropa ponerse, al final se había decidido por un capri color blanco y una combinación de top y blusa en dos tonalidades de verde.

Lo vio y sintió como se le secaba la garganta casi, él había hecho caso a eso que le dijo de no llevar ropa formal y estaba en jeans oscuros algo desteñidos y una camisa color vino de manga larga con un par de botones abiertos. Estaba de ensueño.

-Te ves muy diferente – dijo al acercarse a él.

-Siempre pensé que un saludo como mínimo contenía un hola – casi parecía sonrojado.

-¿listo para fugarte?

-sigo sin encontrar el hola.

Ella le sonrió y sacando a flote toda su valentía Gryffindor lo tomo de la mano y lo casi remolco hacia la salida.

-Esto puede calificar de secuestro, ¿lo sabias?

-Pienso que vale la pena arriesgarse. Y siguió caminando sin soltarle la mano, él tampoco hizo intento de soltarse.

Habían caminado de la mano hasta el parque cercano, casi no habían intercambiado palabras, se sumergieron en un silencio cómodo, cada uno concentrado en sus pensamientos pero unidos por aquel apretón de manos, cada uno algo pendiente de que el otro no se llegara a soltar.

-¿Helado? Él contestó moviendo sus hombros a modo de aceptación. El sol estaba en lo alto aún y calentaba la tarde de la ciudad. Sebastian había optado por recogerse las mangas de la camisa a la altura de los antebrazos y con helado en mano se sentaron en una porción de césped bajo un gran árbol.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal? No está tan mal este secuestro ¿no? – dijo recostándose sobre el gran tronco del árbol, dejando su hombro junto al de él.

-Supongo.

-¡Tu como siempre tan animado! Respondió mirándolo.

-No tienes una base para juzgar, solo nos hemos encontrado tres veces, claro sin contar los días en los que estuviste espiándome – sonrió de medio lado con suficiencia al verla sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Pues que eso ha bastado. Deja de intentar avergonzarme o puedo sentirme tentada de tirarte el helado que tan generosamente me has comprado – hizo ademan de acercar su helado a él.

-No te atreverías, te recuerdo que estas junto a un padre hecho y derecho, no dudaría en tomar la justicia en mano propia. Lo decía serio pero sus ojos llevaban ese brillo de la risa.

-Deberías reír mas Sev, te hace ver tan… - "¡Joder! Que dije…" lo vio entrecerrar los ojos

-¿Seb? – Casi parecía estar probando el sabor de aquel nombre – las personas más cercanas a mi suelen llamarme Bastian… nadie me dice Seb.

Ambos miraron el pasto tensos por un momento, hasta que Sebastian notó sus manos aún juntas sobre el pasto.

-Creo que suena bien.

-¿Puedo entonces? – aún tenía algo de temor de que el reaccionara mal, que esa simple palabra despertara todo aquello que tenía dormido en su interior, no le quedo más que aceptar que mientras más cerca se sentía de Severus menos entusiasmo le causaba la idea de que recobrara la memoria.

-Supongo

-Otra vez ¿supongo? Deberías preocuparte de enriquecer tu léxico, señor "supongo". Sonrió burlona hacia él.

-Supongo que podría. – Ambos comenzaron a reír, por fin toda la tensión y los nervios se habían desvanecido. Sebastian aún se sentía como en otra dimensión, ella lo hacía sentir diferente, su cercanía era como un calmante para su alma.

-¿Cómo esta Demian? Me encantó conocerlo ayer, es un pequeño muy inteligente.

-Si lo es, es un genio, pero así y todo sigue siendo un niño dijo con un suspiro y dirigiendo su mirada al cielo.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Sí, eso creo… hoy me ha montado una pequeña escena – la miró, quería asegurarse de que no la aburría hablando de su hijo pero lo que vio en ella lo convenció de que en realidad estaba interesada por el pequeño. Sus ojos hablaban por ella.

-¿Una escena? ¿Cómo una escena?

-Se ha enojado por el desayuno… bueno se enojó porque yo hice el desayuno. – lo miro con cara de no entender.

-Quise hacerle el desayuno hoy… y pues no soy muy versado en la cocina…

-¿No sabes cocinar?

-No dije eso – miro hacia el costado con expresión orgullosa – solo que no se me da muy bien.

-Y con eso ¿te refieres a?

Bufó sonoramente – A que quise hacer huevos revueltos y conseguí una masa negruzca e incomible. Y también dañe un sartén.

Ella sonrió abiertamente, por alguna razón no podía imaginar a Severus Snape siendo poco efectivo en cualquier cosa que se decidiera hacer. Y resultaba ser un desastre en la cocina.

Parecía un poco ofendido – supongo que tú eres una perfecta cocinera… dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo.

-Cálmate, no me burlo, solo que no te imagino peleando con tu cocina, no das la imagen… siempre pareces tan eficiente…

-Si bien, las apariencias engañan… el caso es que se enojó porque tuvo que comer leche con cereales, normalmente desayuna en casa de Mary una vecina amiga, ella y su hija suelen cuidarlo mientras yo estoy en la librería.

-Ah, una amiga…

-Si es… es una doctora pero por ahora no está trabajando y eso le da tiempo para estar con Demian, además él adora a su hija… una amiga que me da una mano con el pequeño a veces es un poco difícil para mí tener que vérmelas solo con él, hay muchas cosas que a veces no sé cómo abordarlas…

Sebastian jamás había compartido sus inseguridades respecto a la crianza de su hijo con nadie, ni siquiera con Mary, esas palabras eran las que siempre estaban guardadas en su cabeza y no salían a menos que estuviera en la soledad de su habitación conversando con su sombra.

-¿Siempre has estado solo con él?

-Si desde que tenía 10 meses y claro que fue difícil, yo no sabía nada de bebes y… no estaba en mi mejor condición física… Demian lloraba mucho, a veces creía que nunca dejaría de llorar… tal vez la extrañaba… no lo sé…

-eh… ¿a su mamá?

-Sí, debía ser eso, era desgarrador escucharlo, nunca algo me ha dejado tan devastado como ver a mi hijo llorar y yo sin saber qué carajo hacer. – lo vio agachar la cabeza. Sabía que no era el mejor momento pero necesitaba saber que recordaba él de la mama del bebe, si era muggle tal vez él sí recordara el nombre.

-¿Cómo se llamaba? Lo vio enderezarse, la atmósfera de confianza que se había creado durante su conversación se desvaneció en un instante, sabía que el volvería a tratar de rehuir sus preguntas como el día anterior.

-creo que mejor…

-No espera, entiendo, no es algo que quieras conversar, no preguntare más.

-¿Dejarás de preguntar? ¿Y eso es posible acaso? – Dijo con ironía y una sonrisa

-Lo será si me dices que nos quedaremos un poco más, me preocupa lo pálido que te ves, insisto en que tomes un poco de sol. Mira patines – dijo señalando hacia una carpa donde parecían alquilar patines a los visitantes del parque.- Vamos, es hora de que muevas un poco tu cuerpo, sol y actividad física es lo que necesitas.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.

La chica se levantó y estiró el cuerpo dejándolo a él algo atontado al verla. Se volteó hacia Sebastian y le extendió la mano para invitarlo a ponerse de pie.

-¿No sabes patinar? Porque si es así yo puedo enseñarte.

-Lo siento pero no pareces una profesora confiable. Se mantenía sentado sobre el pasto sin intensiones de levantarse como ella le pedía.

-Prometo que no te dejare caer, o no, mejor te prometo que si te caes, me caeré contigo – sonrió animándolo a acompañarla. – Vamos, no planearas dejarme con la mano extendida ¿o sí? No quieras que te vuelva a secuestrar…

Y estaba de pie frente en frente suyo extendiendo una mano hacia él, casi sentía que era la primera vez que alguien le extendía la mano para ayudarlo, su estómago dio un vuelco al ver los rizos color cobre y chocolate moverse mientras ella hablaba tratando de convencerlo.

Tomó la mano que le ofrecía y se levantó. Se aventuraría en los patines, haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera.

Ya con los patines puestos Hermione comenzó a dar pequeñas vueltas alrededor de Sebastian que aun luchaba para colocarse su par.

-Cuando era pequeña y vivía con mis padres solía andar en unos como estos, mira – y se dio una vuelta de espaldas – ¿casi estoy para los olímpicos no crees?

-Si estoy convencidísimo de que los ganarías con los ojos cerrados – dijo con sorna e intentando mantener de pie sobre los patines. – recuérdame la próxima elegir yo la actividad que hagamos, parece que no tienes un exacto concepto de lo que es la seguridad.

-¿Te preocupan tus huesos? – dijo burlona mientras le daba vueltas y él intentaba asirse del aire cada que perdía un poco el equilibrio, Sebastian había hablado de la próxima vez y eso a ella le fascinó.

-No hagas eso, intenta no abrir tanto las piernas y no camines, deslízate…

-Es fácil decirlo – soltó un gruñido.

-Me recuerdas a un gran oso caminando sobre agua congelada… ven dame las manos, te ayudaré – dijo extendiendo los brazos hacia él. – Confía en mí, no te soltaré.

-Bien, que sepas que esto es vergonzoso y de seguro me lo cobraré.

-Ni lo creas, yo te cobraré, después de todo te voy a dar clases. Cogidos de los brazos comenzaron a avanzar poco a poco por la plaza del parque, sin darse cuenta se movían cada vez más rápido y sincronizado.

-No lo haces tan mal

-Tu tampoco, empiezo a creer que me estabas engañando al decir que no sabes patinar.

-Yo jamás dije que no sabía, solo te dije que me parecía peligroso. Sus cuerpos se movían cada vez más cerca el uno del otro, de a poco sus manos terminaron entrelazadas a los costados de ellos.

-Pero tampoco dijiste que sí sabías, esto es un abuso. Se habían detenido y se miraban a los ojos en un silencioso desafío.

-Tal vez soy un abusivo, - fue deslizando su mano hasta la cintura de la joven sin soltarle la mano de ella. - ¿Ves? Te atrapé - dijo aludiendo a la forma en que la tenía sujeta manteniendo su brazo doblado hacia atrás obligándola a pegarse más a él.

-Tal vez a mí no me importe que lo seas – se encontraba por completo capturada en aquel par de ojos negros que brillaban como el fuego, hacía tanto que lo buscaba, hacía tanto que lo necesitaba, incluso sin saberlo, sin estar consciente de ello, él siempre estaba ahí, él siempre estaba con ella.

-¿Segura? – sentía el aliento de ella cerca de su boca, tan solo necesitaba bajar su rostro unos cuantos milímetros más y la tendría, su aroma le embotaba los sentido, era como vainilla y flores silvestres, como el olor de la primavera en algún lejano lugar de su memoria.

-Te prometí que no te soltaría, ¿lo recuerdas? No lo haré ahora – sentía su magia casi salir de ella a través de su piel y conectarse con la de él, su respiración agitada y su corazón desbocado, aquella sensación era tan familiar y lejana a la vez, como si la hubiera soñado muchas veces o como si hubiese pasado hace cientos de años.

-Y yo te prometí que nos encontraríamos – no sabía de donde salían las palabras solo salían de su boca y aun contra toda lógica parecían tener sentido para ambos. Se estaba entregando, lanzándose a ciegas al vacío, deslizo suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella, sintiendo apenas su cálido aliento, dispuesto a tomar todo de ella después…

-¡Sebastian!

-¿Papá?

Ambos abrieron los ojos sin siquiera saber en qué momento los habían cerrado, se soltaron de inmediato, Hermione susurró una disculpa y se alejó de él deslizándose hacia atrás a tiempo para ver a una bastante molesta muchacha bajar a Demian de una bicicleta para luego bajarse ella también dejándola caer al piso.

Liam estaba roja de furia, había pasado por la librería para enterarse que Bastian había salido de allí de la mano de la chica del día anterior, había tomado su bici y con el niño en ella los busco primero por todo el malecón, luego por las partes más conocidas del barrio francés, conociendo a Sebastian no habrían entrado a algún bar por que el odiaba los ruidos exagerados, ya con todas sus posibilidades agotadas jugo su última carta y se dirigió al Louis Armstrong Park solo para llegar justo a tiempo para presenciar la más tierna escena entre el hombre por el que ella moría y la mujer esa salida de la nada.

No se había podido controlar; estaba tan enojada y desilusionada a la vez, sentía las lágrimas a punto de salirse a mares de sus ojos, él la estaba besando, la estaba besando de la forma en que jamás la había besado a ella.

-Veo que tienes el suficiente tiempo como para salir de paseo Sebastian así que tranquilamente puedes cuidar tú mismo de tu hijo, o mejor, porque no se lo das a ella que te lo cuide.

Vio las primeras lágrimas salir de sus ojos verdes y eso le dolió. Le dolió profundamente.

-Espera Liam

Pero la chica no se paró a escucharlo, tomó su bicicleta del suelo y se montó rápidamente saliendo a toda velocidad del parque con sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas y la rabia, había querido abofetearlo pero no tuvo las fuerzas necesarias, solo tenía las suficientes para salir de ahí antes de derrumbarse.

-¿Papi? – sintió a Demian tirar de su pantalón, lo tomo en brazos, el niño estaba asustado.

-Disculpa todo esto Jean – dijo avergonzado, ella también lo miró algo apenada pero sonriendo un poco.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada, mejor me voy de seguro Demian desea ir a casa.

-Hola – Demian la miraba con algo de desconfianza y abrazado fuertemente del cuello de su papa pero aun así la había saludado.

-Hola pequeño caballero.

-Déjame acompañarte hasta tu hotel

-Te saldrías del camino y ambos demorarían más en llegar a su casa, no, no te preocupes yo iré sola.

-Entonces al menos déjame tu número de celular para… para saber si llegaste bien.

Se lo dicto y él lo guardo en el suyo. Luego la vieron alejarse en sentido contrario a donde ellos se dirigían.

-Papá…

-Dime Demian – dijo sonando cansado.

-Tendremos que pedir comida a casa ¿verdad?

-Eso creo, no estaría bien que fuéramos donde Mary, no hoy.

-Hoy hizo pizza, yo quería…

-Pediremos pizza entonces

-No es lo mismo… ¿Liam está enojada otra vez?

-Eso creo. Caminaban hacia la librería, Sebastian aun no creía lo cerca que habían estado de besarse, solo un par de segundos más y…

-Papá…

-Dime

-De verdad necesitamos una mamá, una que sepa hacer pizza…

-0—

Respecto al porque escogí New Orleans pues aquí la respuesta:

Son varios motivos, el primero: estaba escuchando Jazz cuando la idea principal de todo esto (el fic) se me vino, segundo: cuando ideé el fic buscaba una ciudad que fuera o muy de él (mi opción era el propio Londres) o una que no tuviera casi nada que ver con él, así o lo dejaba escondido a plena vista en el centro de Londres o lo llevaba lejos pero pensar en que debía ser creíble que nadie supiera absolutamente nada de él por 4 años me hizo decidirme por una ciudad lejos, por el asunto del idioma llegue a Norteamérica, entonces buscaba ciudades de EEUU q no tuvieran mucho que ver con él, su máscara de mortífago y sus mazmorras, pensé en Las Vegas (demasiado mundano) Miami (como muy playero) o New Orleans que me pareció se ajustó mejor, un ambiente de sol, de diversión, pero a la vez con mucho de cultura, Tercero: siempre he pensado que la primera ciudad de EEUU que quiero visitar es esa así que todo encajó justo... por cosas como la elección de la ciudad es que dije que el fic se lleva solo, es como si me hubieran susurrado la ciudad donde ponerlos ^_^ creo que me demoré más en explicarlo acá que lo que demoré en llegar a la conclusión de que esa era la ciudad perfecta.

Esta es la respuesta que le di a tercy-S-Scloe, espero no le moleste que la haya puesto acá para que todos lo lean.

Saludos

KAD


	14. De los besos que conquistan el alma o de

CAPITULO 13: De los besos que conquistan el alma o de como duele enamorarse

En su cama. Bajo todas las sabanas y mantas que encontró. Era tan fuerte el sentimiento que deseaba gritar.

_¿Qué tan malo resulta enamorarse? ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser tan sencillas como en sus sueños? Y ¿cómo hace el mundo para estar bien en un segundo y al siguiente fragmentarse en miles de pedazos que parecen ya no ser capaces de reunirse otra vez?_

¿Qué tan malo resulta enamorarse? ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser tan sencillas como en sus sueños? Todo había sido tan perfecto, solos él y ella, sin pasado solo con un hermoso presente y un futuro prometedor. Sin muertes, sin llanto, sin dolor.

_Y ahora estaba ahí sin saber cuál debía ser el siguiente paso a dar, porque sin su consentimiento todos los planes habían cambiado. Antes era él, era lo que ella quería para su futuro, era una familia que desde el inicio estaría completa, era él, el único hombre que creía perfecto para ella, pero ahora él ya no estaba más._

Y ahora estaba ahí sin saber cuál debía ser el siguiente paso a dar, porque sin su consentimiento todos los planes habían cambiado. Había llegado solo a pasar unas vacaciones y había encontrado todo lo que buscaba y más, es que cuando estaba con él sentía que el vacío en que se había convertido su corazón se llenaba, todo por él.

_Es que hay cosas inevitables, como el amor, como el olvido. Como esa sensación que la llenaba cada que estaba con él, cada que pasaban tiempo juntos. Pero ahora todo cambiaría, porque ella sentía que lo amaba pero su sueño no se había cumplido y alguien más llego para arrebatarle de un solo golpe aquello que tanto había ansiado y se sentía incapaz de olvidar. Una familia completa._

Es que hay cosas inevitables, como el amor, como el olvido. Como esa sensación que la llenaba cada que estaba con él, cada que pasaban tiempo juntos. Y a veces pensaba que el amor había llegado y entrado sin dignarse tocar la puerta, otras creía que solo había salido de dentro, como si antes estuviera escondido. Ella no lo olvido, no lo pudo olvidar del todo, siempre quedó algo de él en ella.

_El necesitaba a alguien y quien mejor que ella que lo conocía, cada muestra de su carácter, cada expresión de su rostro. Fue su amiga, lo ayudo y paso tanto tiempo con el que sentía que conocía cada forma de reaccionar, ella lo conocía, lo había visto resurgir de entre las cenizas en las que estaba cuando llegó a su _casa. _Ella lo conocía. Ella era la indicada._

El necesitaba a alguien y quien mejor que ella que lo conocía, cada muestra de su carácter, cada expresión de su rostro. Era testigo de la firme lealtad que era capaz de profesar, del valiente hombre que era bajo todo su mal talante, del hombre torturado que cargaba el peso del mundo en su espalda sin siquiera buscar algo que lo aliviane. Ella lo conocía. Ella era la indicada.

En la noche silenciosa, una habitación llena de sueños y esperanzas, otra, llena de tristeza y desconsuelo. Ambas con miedo, al reconocer que no hay nada más doloroso que el amor. El no correspondido y el correspondido pero lleno de secretos.

A la mañana siguiente un hombre de traje azul marino que podría pasar por negro entró en la cocina de su vecina donde ella preparaba el desayuno, con un niño en playera y pantaloneta con cara de sueño aún, que apenas la saludó salió en dirección a l televisor a ver las caricaturas de la mañana. Le dirigió una sonrisa y se percató que algo sucedía, tenía unas marcadas ojeras y una expresión impenetrable, el hombre parado en la puerta de su cocina era muy parecido al hombre que encontrara hace tanto tiempo en condición crítica en una cama de hospital.

Estaba segura que Liam tenía mucho que ver, Mary era madre y como tal se había dado perfecta cuenta en el momento en que su hija empezó a dejar de ver a Sebastian como un simple amigo de la familia para empezar a verlo como un hombre. Y claro que había tratado de detenerla pero, ¿Cómo detienes a un adolescente de enamorase? Ahora, su hija estaba encerrada en su habitación luego de llorar casi toda la noche, ella la había escuchado y quiso ir a consolarla pero estaba consciente de que no sería bien recibida. No podía culpar a Sebastian, él no había hecho nada por buscar lo que pasó, era como siempre víctima de las circunstancias. Y pagaba las consecuencias.

-¿Tienes algo de café? En la casa se ha acabado.

-Donde siempre querido… volteo a verlo y espero a que terminara de prepararse un café bastante cargado – pensé que como buen ingles solo tomabas té y aborrecías el café Sebastian.

-Tú supones que soy inglés, no hay nada que lo asegure y hoy se me ha antojado el café. – el tono seco de él le hizo notar que la cosa estaba peor de lo que ella imaginaba, algo más estaba pasando, siempre imagino que él se terminaría sintiendo mal al enterarse lo de Liam pero su expresión llevaba más. Algo preocupaba a Sebastian ella lo podía asegurar.

-Suéltalo ya si no tal vez puedas terminar atragantado, que eso que te trae tan temprano a mi casa a tomar un café tan espeso que casi parece una papilla y retrasando tú ida a la librería que tanto amas.

-Tú lo sabías ¿verdad? Por qué carajo no me advertiste – dijo en tono bajo y algo amenazante.

-En el fondo querido tú también lo sabias, solo que preferiste ignorarlo… dime quien es ella, porque puedo apostar que hay una ella en esta historia. ¿La conozco?

-No, no la conoces.

-Dime Sebastian Snell, estas aquí y así por mi hija o ¿por esa mujer que no conozco?

-Tengo miedo. Bajo la vista a su café como si en el estuviera descifrando alguna especie de mensaje.

-Tú jamás temes Sebastian, eso se me grabó después de todas las veces que lo gritaste en el hospital.

-Pues ahora tengo miedo, eres mi amiga, no sabía a quién más recurrir… creo que la amo…

-¿Y eso es lo que te da miedo?

-No, lo que me da miedo es que haya pasado tan rápido, después de todo el tiempo que he estado solo… no sé cómo paso… no sé si está aquí para quedarse o si se va a ir, ni siquiera he tenido los suficientes cojones para preguntárselo… tengo miedo…

-¿Y qué esperas para preguntárselo?

-Demian me ha dicho que necesitamos una mamá…

-Sabias que pasaría tarde o temprano.

-Y yo solo he pensado en que ella sería una estupenda madre para mi hijo…

Revolvía el café sin ganas, casi parecía avergonzado de estar hablando con ella de lo que sentía. Entre todo eso, Mary se sentía un poco feliz, Sebastian siempre era demasiado hermético, en sus primeros meses de recuperación eso la asustaba, portaba una oscuridad que guardaba celosamente, sin querer decir cómo se sentía sin querer siquiera abrir la boca si no era para reclamar y gritar.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Te dejaras paralizar por el miedo? ¿O iras por ella e intentaras que en realidad se convierta en una madre para tu hijo? Sabes bien que Demian lo necesita, tú eres un excelente padre, el mejor que conozco y eso que al inicio bien sabes que me causabas una desconfianza enorme, pero lo niños necesitan una mamá Sebastian. No una vecina que ayuda ni una chica enamorada de su padre.

-No lo entiendes… no sé cómo hacerlo, no sé cómo acercarme… como hago Mary, voy y le dijo, hola soy Sebastian Snell porque ese nombre estaba en los papeles que llevaba encima cuando me sacaron de entre los fierros retorcidos de un auto accidentado, esos mismos papeles me declaran viudo, viudo de una mujer que no recuerdo, que murió junto a mí, quizá incluso por mi culpa, que era la madre de mi hijo y aun así NO LA RECUERDO… terminó gritando.

-Tienes su foto…

-Una cara que no me dice nada, no siento nada al verla… ¿eso es normal doctora? – ya casi gritaba, era un hombre desesperado. Bajo el tono de su voz hasta casi no escuchárselo. – como inicio una nueva vida Mary si no tengo ni idea de la anterior, que mujer aceptara a un hombre que no sabe ni quien es, que no recuerda el nacimiento de su propio hijo

Se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro, sabía que tocarlo en demasía estaba contraindicado, él era ese tipo de hombre que en cuanto sienten que los demás los están viendo débiles se encierran en una coraza protectora difícil de atravesar.

-Dile lo que sabes, ofrécele el hombre que eres ahora Sebastian, lo que fuiste antes no importa.

-Tengo miedo Mary, todo lo que me está pasando me da miedo, una opresión en el pecho… algo me pasa…

Y por primera vez en muchos años, Severus Snape se abrazó a otro ser humano, buscando en ella algo de alivio. Mary respondió el abrazo, por fin era su amigo, por fin se estaba recuperando de lo que sea que le haya pasado antes de terminar en aquel hospital.

Y a media tarde, ya en su oficina, contemplaba su celular pensando en si la debía llamar o no, el día anterior lo había hecho al llegar a su casa solo para saber si estaba bien, pero solo intercambiaron un par de palabras y cortaron.

Cada vez que la veía lago se removía dentro de él, algo pugnaba por salir. Suspiró. Dio una mirada a su reloj, era hora de su ronda. Pero al abrir la puerta de su oficina se encontró con una mata de rizado cabello castaño.

Ella no decía nada, solo lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y sujetaba fuertemente el bolso de cuentas que siempre llevaba con ella.

-Hola – estaba nervios, la última vez estuvieron a punto de besarse, la última vez dijo cosas que no entendía pero que tenían lógica para su inconsciente.

-¿Alguna vez has probado a usar un saludo diferente? Dijo riendo nerviosa.

-¿Cómo cuál?

-tal vez algo así. – dijo atravesando el umbral de la puerta de la oficina y acercándose a él decidida.

Sobre las puntas de su pies y apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho se acercó a sus labios sin darle tiempo a nada.

Y lo besó.

Lo besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello, sim preámbulos, sin largas miradas y sin momentos de espera infinita, lo beso con el ansia de él que no sabía que sentía, deslizando sus manos desde su pecho por su cintura hasta la espalda y el respondió a su beso, antes incluso de ser consiente de estarlo haciendo.

Se devoraban con hambre reprimida, como dos amantes que se encuentran después de una larga separación. Los labios delgados y firmes del hombre recorrían a su antojo los de la chica, sin detenerse siquiera para tomar aliento, intentando probar lo que más pudiera de ella, explorando con su lengua cada rincón de su boca, saboreándola, disfrutándola tanto como ella lo disfrutaba a él.

La sujetaba firmemente de las caderas y poco a poco sus brazos la envolvieron para acercarla aún más a su cuerpo, queriendo llenarse de ella, calentarse con aquella tibieza que ella emanaba, la quería fundir con su cuerpo para asegurarse de que nunca más se alejara.

Y no le importó al antipático y sarcástico hombre tan celoso de su privacidad que muchos de sus empleados lo vieran, que muchos de sus clientes lo vieran entregarse por completo a aquella chica.

Mucho menos le importó a ella estar besando un ex profesor, un ex mortífago un ex espía, él era en ese momento solamente un hombre, un hombre que despertaba en ella el ansia de la pasión, las ganas de poseer en cuerpo y alma a aquel conocido y extraño a la vez, lo deseaba casi con fiereza y por ese solo momento ambos olvidaron todos sus temores para poder disfrutar de ese momento mágico, de aquella unión que parecían esperar desde el primer día de sus vidas.

**-o—**

Holi

Seguramente esto superará los 30 caps. No creo que sea egoísmo porque la verdad disfruto mucho escribiendo esta historia. Se empieza a venir lo bueno… Gracias por sus review y también a quien pusieron alertas y pusieron la historia en favoritos, es un gusto!

Por cierto dejo acá algo parecido a una fe de erratas, en un capitulo pasado cite una frase de un libro de Riddle Scott y puse que era de Hannibal, no es así, es del Silencio de los Corderos o El silencio de los inocentes, del que también hay una peli, muy recomendados ambos, aunque como siempre el libro es mejor. Sufrí un pequeño lapsus al escribir y confundí los libros. Y ambos son muy buenos. ^_^

Saludos

KAD


	15. De la magia que hay en mí

CAPITULO 14: De la magia que hay en mí.

Faltaba aire, faltaba aire pero ninguno quería separarse, ambos tenían la sensación de que si se alejaban terminarían despertando del sueño en el que estaban. Había sido como llegar a casa, como encontrar ese lugar en el que te sientes seguro y feliz, el sentir sus labios, sus cuerpos tan pegados, los brazos que sujetaban con firmeza queriendo retener, queriendo unir.

Sin siquiera poder hilvanar un pensamiento coherente, eran todo sentimiento, todo ansias. Con él sujetándola fuertemente por la espalda contra si y ella con sus manos paseando libres por su cuello y mejillas, despeinando un poco al hombre. Ya con la impostergable necesidad de aire separaron sus bocas jadeando un poco, en parte por la falta de aire, en parte por la intensidad de aquel beso. Y antes de lo que hubiera preferido Sebastian regreso a la realidad separo la frente que mantenía pegada a la de ella y alzo la vista encontrándose con algunos pares de ojos fijos en él y en Jean. Había dado un tremendo espectáculo, pero en el fondo no le importaba, solo podía pensar en seguir besándola y tal vez en mucho más.

Regresó su mirada a ella, estaba hermosa, sonrojada con los labios un poco hinchados por la pasión del beso y no se resistió, dio un par de pasos hacia dentro de su oficina con ella tomada de su mano y la halo hacia él para luego cerrar la puerta tras ella.

No dejo pasar cinco segundo antes de asaltar su boca de nuevo, necesitaba seguir saboreándola, reconociéndola y sin darse cuenta cuando, la tenía ya contra la puerta cerrada, recorriendo todo su rostro entre besos, desde su boca por su mejilla y a sus ojos, su frente y parándose a sentir el aroma de su cabello. Las manos de ella recorrían compulsivamente el pecho del ex pocionista, su espalda, fuerte y amplia, palpando cada musculo, sintiéndolo suyo al menos por ese instante. Se colocó entre la piernas de ella, para así poder tenerla más cerca, sintiendo como las manos de ella iniciaban un camino a través de su pecho soltando un par de botones de su chaleco y camisa, sintió a la joven recorrer con su nariz la longitud expuesta y sintió como se le contrajeron todos los músculos del cuerpo, la sensación era indescriptible y hasta lo hizo olvidarse de toda la colección de cicatrices incluida la del cuello que poseía.

Las manos del pocionista comenzaron a subir lentamente por la espalda de la chica llevando consigo su blusa, deleitándose en la suavidad de su piel. En el aroma de su cuello que besaba ahora con pasión. Sabía que si no se detenía pronto ya no podría detenerse, la necesidad que sentía de ella era demasiado grande. Respiro profundo y separo su boca de ella para mirarla a los ojos pegando la punta de su nariz a la de ella.

-Discúlpame… no sé qué me paso

-¿Te arrepientes?

-Jamás

-Entonces no entiendo por qué paraste… esta vez fue ella nuevamente la que se lanzó a tomar sus labios en un nuevo y hambriento beso.

Lo vio sonreír mientras la besaba – no está bien… que te rías… mientras te beso…

-No está bien… que me interrumpas… cuando hablo… aunque si lo haces… besándome así… quizá podría pasarlo por alto…

Y sintieron la puerta moverse… - ¡Papá! ¡Abre soy yo! – Se separaron al instante y se sonrojaron al tiempo recomponiendo sus algo desbaratadas ropas. Al abrir la puerta Demian entro en la oficina como un bólido y se fue a estrellar contra las piernas de su papá.

-¿Que hablamos de correr acá?

-Lo siento papá, es que estoy muy emocionado, Mary me ha traído un Dinosaurio que suena ¡mira! – dijo elevando hacia su padre un dinosaurio que al presionarle el pecho lanzo una extraña especie de rugido, aun así el niño veía con adoración al juguete, tanto que no se había percatado de la presencia de Hermione. – Ella está abajo, creo que algo le pasaba a uno de los chicos- dijo mientras daba vueltas con la figura en una de sus manos.

-Vale, voy a ver qué pasa y subo – dijo dirigiéndose a la chica – no vayas a hacer desastre – miró a Demian que aun daba vueltas. Hermione solo podía mirar al niño, tan parecido a Snape, era más que probable que se viera idéntico al tener esa edad, con la diferencia de que el pequeño que ella veía era uno que tenía un padre que lo adoraba y cuidaba de él a cada momento, el Snape que ella conocía había tenido una infancia completamente opuesta. Quería acercarse al niño y abrazarlo, quería conocerlo. Algo sonó y vio el juguete caer al piso, mientras el niño aun sostenía uno de los brazos y miraba fijamente el dinosaurio en el piso, casi a punto de llorar.

-Hola Demian – se agacho hasta alcanzar la altura del niño - si me dejas lo puedo reparar, pero solo si no lloras amor. - Le paso la mano por los cabellos poniéndoselos un poco en orden. El niño la miro con sus grandes ojos negros casi al punto de las lágrimas y extendió hacia ella el juguete.

Hermione se volteó y saco con cuidado su varita del bolso y murmurando un _reparo_ el dinosaurio volvió a la normalidad. Se lo devolvió y le sonreía mientras limpiaba una lágrima que se había escapado del rostro del niño. Este se abrazó de su cuello fuertemente.

-Tú también… - dijo con la voz un poco cortada – tú también puedes… ¡también eres rara! – Hermione lo miro completamente pegado a su cuello abrazándola fuertemente.

-¿A qué te refieres Demian?

-Te vi – dijo soltándola y pasándole la manga de lo camisa que llevaba por la nariz para limpiarse. – Yo también soy raro, mira – dijo al tiempo que componía una expresión de concentración.

Y entonces el pequeño juguete que Hermione aún tenía en su mano comenzó a levitar lentamente. Se elevó y se acercó al niño que lo tomo en su mano. La miraba desafiante esperando a ver su reacción.

**-0—**

Holi

Disculpen la demora en subir el cap. Pero esta semana empezó clases, entre eso y que tengo 2 trabajos pues me pusieron un poco de cabeza, pero creo que ya acomode mi tiempo un poco eso si ya no podre actualizar a diario como hacia entes pero lo hare pasando un día o máximo 2.

Gracias x sus reviews, si está bastante tierno él, después de todo es una persona diferente, hay mucho peso que ya no lleva encima sin embargo por debajo de eso aún está el viejo Snape y cómo vieron se sale a ratos.

Hermione por su parte ya no es una niña y por eso supuse que sería ella quien diera el primer paso, después de todo en estos momentos es ella quien tiene los ases en la mano (como dicen los jugadores) ya que sabe del pasado de Snape y su verdadera historia, no como él que prácticamente está tratando con una desconocida.

Como ya he dicho antes: es una pasada que les guste tanto la historia.

Saludos

KAD


	16. De nuestros sueños y mis pesadillas

CAPITULO 15: De nuestros sueños y mis pesadillas

Demian tenía magia, no solo eran las explosiones de magia inconsciente de los niños pequeños, él podía controlar su magia, sabia como hacerlo y ¡con tan solo cuatro años! Sería muy poderoso, pero Hermione no podía esperar menos del hijo de Snape. Se acercó un poco a él tratando de no asustarlo, parecía bastante a la defensiva como esperando un ataque de parte de ella.

-Mi niño ¿Quién te dijo que eso es ser raro?

-Nadie más lo hace y ese es el concepto de algo raro… dijo entristecido.

-Ya viste que yo también lo hago… así que no es raro

-Somos solo dos, sigue siendo raro…

-No somos solo dos Demian, es solo que no has conocido a más personas como nosotros, al menos no de manera consiente – se acercó un poco más y acaricio con suavidad la mejilla del niño – No eres raro amor.

-¿Qué es lo que hacemos? ¿Qué somos?

-No es que es quienes, lo que haces es magia Demian, tú eres un mago

-La magia no existe…

-Si existe amor, y tú la tienes así como yo y muchos otros más… - suspiro, necesitaba saber que tan consiente estaba el niño de lo que hacía y de cómo lo hacía – ¿alguien más ha visto lo que haces?

-Una vez, un chico de los que trabajan con papá, iba a acusarme, pero yo… él lo olvido, yo lo desee muy fuerte y él lo olvidó. – Hermione estaba cada vez más sorprendida, el niño había _obliviado_ a un adulto y sin necesidad de hechizo o una varita.

-¿Tu papá?

-No, pero él… creo que él también puede… cuando se enoja los vidrios se rompen, las cosas se mueven… pero solo si se enoja mucho… él no se da cuenta, pero yo lo vi…

-Demian, quiero que te quede claro que no eres raro, eres un mago y uno que va a ser muy poderoso cuando crezca, un digno hijo de tu padre.

-¿El también…?

-Tienes que prometerme amor que no le dirás a nadie lo que acabamos de conversar, ni a tu papá, el necesita algo de tiempo, prométemelo ¿sí? Ni una palabra a nadie.

-Bueno – el niño volvió a abrazarse a ella, sintiéndose un poco menos raro al estar cerca de ella. – no te iras ¿verdad? ¿Te quedaras con papá y conmigo?

-Si amor me quedaré.

-Necesitamos alguien… alguien que nos cuide… que nos entienda… - la miro expectante y ella reconoció en esos ojos que la miraban la profunda mirada de Snape, sus mismos ojos reproducidos en aquella cara inocente.

-Necesitamos una mamá.

-No me iré cariño, lo prometo. Dijo tomándolo en brazos y alzándolo.

Sebastian regresó a su oficina con Mary tras el para encontrase a Demian en brazos de Jean, abrazado fuertemente a ella y casi sintió celos, después de todo su hijo parecía ser más rápido que él prácticamente para todo lo que tuviera que ver con mujeres, había sido por él que Mary quiso ayudarlos en el hospital, fue para poder estar con él que Liam acepto tratarlo y ahora con Jean en solo dos ocasiones que se habían visto ya la tenía rendida a él y cargándolo como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Para Mary fue una sorpresa encontrar a una joven de alborotado cabello castaño cargando al pequeño Demian y más aún ver al niño abrazado a ella de esa manera, él al igual que su padre era bastante desconfiado con los desconocidos, no era nada común que se dejara cargar de nadie que no fuera Liam, ella o el propio Sebastian, ni hablar de abrazarse así.

-Hola, soy Mary – dijo extendiendo hacia la chica la mano e instantáneamente la reconoció como la joven de la que Sebastian le hablara por la mañana, él estaba bastante sonrojado e incluso despeinado cuando bajo a hablar con ella y bueno, eso era más que significativo ya que no era un hombre dado al sonrojo, pero no solo notó eso, había algo mas y lo recordó, era muy parecida a aquel dibujo que guardaba aun en los archivos de su consultorio, claro que con un rostro más maduro, pero era ella, estaba casi segura que era la chica del dibujo que saco de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de Sebastian cuando estaba en el hospital.

-Jean, mi nombre es Jean Watson, un gusto – estrecho como pudo la mano de la mujer ya que aún tenía a Demian en sus brazos.

-Veo que te has hecho amiga de Demian, es un niño adorable ¿no?

-Claro que si – lo bajo al piso – bien, creo que ya debo irme, tengo un par de pendientes aún, pero fue un gusto conocerte Mary.

Sebastian le lanzo lo que pareció una mirada suplicante, no habían podido hablar casi nada y necesitaba definir su situación con ella, estaba consciente de que si no los hubieran interrumpido hubieran podido llegar mucho más lejos de los besos afiebrados que habían compartido. Necesitaba por lo menos saber cuándo la volvería a ver, pero no necesitó preguntar nada porque su hijo lo hizo por él. La joven se agacho frente a Demian y le sonrió cálidamente.

-Claro que nos veremos pequeño, ahora somos amigos ¿no? Y los amigos siempre se vuelven a ver. Tal vez si tu papá quiere – miro en dirección a Snape que se mantenía atento al intercambio – mañana podría pasar a verte y dar una vuelta por el muelle, podríamos ir los tres, hay una heladería que me gusta mucho, ¿te gustan los helados?

-Claro que sí, ¿podemos ir papá? Di que sí ¿podemos? Sebastian se acercó a la joven y a su hijo.

-Supongo – sonrió al percatarse de que volvía a repetir aquella palabra, tal vez era un poco cierto que él era "el señor supongo" como había dicho ella el día anterior en el parque. – gracias por la… agradable visita.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Mary observaba algo incrédula a Sebastian comportarse como un muchacho avergonzado.

La joven salió de la oficina pero antes de llegar a las escaleras sintió que algo la sujetaba por el brazo. – Se te queda algo – escuchó a Sebastian hablar y solo alcanzo a voltearse antes de sentirse nuevamente aprisionada en sus brazos y completamente rendida a sus besos. La soltó casi a regañadientes.

-Nos vemos mañana. Te llamaría a tu celular más tarde, pero no quiero parecer nuevamente el tipo loco y obsesivo. Acaricio su mejilla y luego enredo su dedo en uno de los rizos del cabello de la chica.

-No me importaría si te decidieras a volverte el loco obsesivo. La vio irse y sintió a su hijo aferrándose a sus piernas.

-Ella me gusta, es como nosotros. Dijo el pequeño mientras extendía los brazos a su padre para que este lo cargara.

Ronald Weasley paseaba alrededor de la oficina de Harry Potter, algo exasperado porque su amigo se negaba a decirle el paradero de Hermione, sabía que tal vez no habían terminado de la mejor manera y desde ahí su relación se había vuelto conflictiva pero él más joven de los Weasley estaba seguro de que ella aun lo amaba tanto como él a ella, solo necesitaba verla y demostrárselo. Pero Harry estaba decidido a no ayudarlo por más que rogara.

-Vamos amigo, necesito que me ayudes, hace tanto que no se de ella… solo quiero verla y conversar un poco – dijo encarando a su amigo que se mantenía sentado tras su escritorio revisando una pila de papeles del Departamento de Aurores de Ministerio.

-Ya te dije que no Ron, ella está de vacaciones, desea estar sola y yo voy a respetar eso.

-Desea estar sola pero tú si puedes verla, ¡sé que hiciste un traslador para salir de Inglaterra! – dijo golpeando el escritorio de su amigo.

-Mejor te calmas Ron, esos gritos no te ayudaran. Ella no desea visitas y yo no seré quien te diga dónde está.

Ron lo fulminó con la mirada, después de todo siempre había sentido unos enormes celos de Harry, siempre el popular, con unos padres que le habían dejado mucho dinero, el campeón de quidditch, el niño que vivió, el salvador del mundo mágico y siempre tan pegado a Hermione, a su Hermione. – Pues a mí me parece muy raro que no quiera ver a nadie, solo a ti… hablaré con mi hermana Harry, no permitiré que la engañes descaradamente con Hermione.

-Yo no estoy engañando a Ginny Ron, deja de imaginarte cosas que no son, no creas que con ese intento de amenaza te diré donde esta Herms, que ¿no puedes simplemente respetar sus decisiones y dejarla tranquila por unos días? – se levantó molesto de su silla, Ron era su amigo pero aun así debía reconocer que a veces se comportaba como un auténtico idiota.

-La encontrare Harry, así no quieras, no permitiré que continúes metiéndote en nuestra relación. Dijo encaminándose a la puerta.

-Esa relación de la que hablas no existe desde hace años Ron y ya debías haberlo aceptado. Solo déjala en paz.

Ron salió de la oficina dando un portazo, nunca terminó de aceptar que Hermione terminara la relación que tenían, siempre se opuso a lo que ella quería, no la apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba y todo lo que vino después fue simplemente consecuencia de aquello. A Harry no le preocupaba que hablara con Ginny, ella sabía que había visitado a Mione y también sabía que ella no desearía ver a Ron ni por todos los galeones de mundo mágico.

Con un par de movimiento de varita dejo en perfecto orden su escritorio para dirigirse a la chimenea, iría a intentar averiguar el apellido del hijo de Snape.

-¿Era ella? – Mary observaba a Sebastian tratando de leer bajo la gélida superficie que era su rostro.

-Si – dijo parándose junto al ventanal.

-Es muy bonita… y joven, ¿la conocías antes?

-No, pero siento algo como una conexión con ella… no lo sé.

-Entiendo, a Demian lo ha impresionado – miro al niño dormido en la silla del escritorio de su padre, había esperado a que el pequeño durmiera para preguntarle a Sebastian sobre Jean. – llévala a casa a cenar un día de estos y… conversa con ella antes, cuéntale la verdad, no esperes más… estás enamorado y por eso debes dejarle saber todo lo que sabes y lo que no sabes de ti.

-Lo haré.

Había un hombre, vestía unas extrañas ropas negras y miraba hacia afuera, hacia la fría y oscura noche, parecía querer lanzarse al vacío que se habría a sus pies… era un hombre roto, vacío igual que el precipicio que observaba. Sebastian solo podía verlo como algo borroso, pero sabía cómo se sentía, sabia incluso lo que pensaba. El hombre deseaba la muerte.

El piso era de piedra gris, todo estaba muy mal iluminado y sentía como si caminara en una cueva húmeda y tenebrosa, se acercaba al hombre al borde del precipicio, ahora lo veía, no era una cueva era una especie de sala con un gran abertura en una de las paredes, era ahí donde estaba el tipo vestido de negro.

Lo miro de perfil y le recordó un gran murciélago negro, con sus alas plegadas sobre su pecho.

Ya no deseaba acercarse, empezó a sudar y a sentir miedo, el borde de la abertura de la pared cambió, ya no era piedra, ahora parecía de madera, madera negra tallada con unas serpientes que casi parecían moverse.

El murciélago se voltearía, estaba seguro y deseaba cerrar los ojos pero no podía. Y entonces se dio cuenta, ya no era un ventanal hueco en la pared, era un espejo y el hombre de negro era él. Se miraba a sí mismo en un espejo, vestido con esos extraños ropajes negros, el cabello largo, enredado y grasoso, la piel cetrina y los ojos apagados, parecía muerto. El hombre del espejo le devolvía la mirada de manera gélida y casi con repulsión. Pero no era el hombre del espejo, era el mirándose a sí mismo con asco y bajo la vista hacia su brazo izquierdo, sin saber por qué levanto la manga y vio con horror la marca que se movía en él, la serpiente que se enroscaba en una calavera. Y luego sangre, mucha sangre, se llevó la mano al cuello pero era demasiada sangre saliendo de ahí.

En una tranquila calle de una zona residencial de Nueva Orleans, desde una de las habitaciones de una hermosa casa de color blanco resonó un grito desgarrador y a la vez el ruido de vidrios estallando en miles de pedazos.

Un hombre despertaba empapado en sudor, aterrado al punto de no poder moverse.

**-0—**

Holi

Gracias por los reviews, como siempre que gusto que sigan la historia.

Saludos

KAD


	17. De como inició una vida

CAPITULO 16: De como encontré a un moribundo

-Me parece un poco surreal

-¿Qué cosa?

-Todo… hace tan poco que te conozco… - abrazados caminaban por el muelle viendo a Demian que iba frente a ellos dando saltos con su dinosaurio en la mano. El inicio de la tarde había sido tensionado, ninguno había sabido bien cómo comportarse y al saludarse solo se habían mirado sin saber si besarse o no. Pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que terminaran inevitablemente cerca uno del otro. Y el resto había sido perfecto, andar de la mano, primero con timidez mirando hacia cualquier lado menos al otro, luego con pequeñas caricias en la mejilla y terminando con besos que desgarraban el alma.

Una tarde de los tres, con helado y algodón de azúcar, de risas y calidez, viendo a Demian dar vueltas alrededor de ellos o caminando entre los dos, como si fueran una familia. Era casi perfecto pero Hermione aún se preguntaba si no estaba robando un tiempo que no le pertenecía, pero ¿cómo podía ser malo algo que la hacía sentirse tan bien, tan completa?

-Lo sé pero… estamos bien ¿no? ¿Te sientes bien al estar conmigo?

-Si

-Entonces el resto no importa. – dijo apoyándose en su hombro.

-El resto no importa.

La Doctora Mary Smith estaba en su consultorio parada junto al archivador abierto, en sus manos una carpeta con varios papeles de resultados de exámenes y entre estos una hoja sucia, manchada de sangre de un raro papel que parecía como de aquellos libros viejos de las bibliotecas metida dentro de una funda plástica, en la hoja un dibujo bastante bueno, en plumilla, se podía ver a una chica de cabello alborotado sentada a la sombra de un árbol mirando el horizonte, casi parecía que se movería de un momento a otro. Miro aquel dibujo nuevamente, no le quedaban dudas, era la chica con la que Sebastian salía, ¿pero cómo era posible? ¿Ella ya lo conocía?

Reviso los registros, aun consultaba cada semana si alguien había ido a pedir información del paciente Sebastian Snell, su esposa Melanie Snell y su hijo de ocho meses de nacido. Pero todas las semanas la respuesta era la misma, nadie preguntaba por ellos, a nadie le había importado la pequeña familia que se accidentó, ambos padres del bebé aparecían como hijos únicos, con sus respectivos padres muertos, al parecer no tenían más familiares, por más que ella buscó no fue capaz de encontrar a ningún familiar.

Mucho de ese caso le había parecido raro hace cuatro años, aquella mañana del 4 de mayo de 1998 había salido en una ambulancia a atender un accidente en las cercanías del hospital, reportaban a tres adultos y un infante. Al llegar al sitio la imagen era desoladora, un lio de hierros retorcidos de un camión y un auto familiar, los paramédicos confirmaron la muerte del chofer del camión por el impacto, mientras los rescatistas trataban de recuperar los cuerpos de dos adultos de la parte delantera del auto ella procuraba calmar al bebe que casi de milagro había salido sin casi ni un rasguño de su silla en el asiento trasero.

La situación pintaba fatal, ella se había sentido de inmediato unida a aquel bebe que probablemente había perdido a sus padres en ese accidente, era muy pequeño, de tez blanca enrojecida en los cachetes por el llanto y unos ojos casi tan negros como su cabello, el niño cesaba de llorar y retorcerse en sus brazos mientras ella intentaba revisar cualquier mínima lesión que pudiera afectarlo.

Y lo impensado sucedió, de entre el lio de vidrios y acero consiguieron sacar a un hombre aún con vida, estaba muy flaco y su piel tenía un tono enfermo, estaba bañado en su propia sangre que salía de unas profundas aberturas en su cuello que los paramédicos trataban de controlar. Tenía el cabello tan negro como el pequeño y vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa que al parecer había sido blanca pero ahora lucia roja por la hemorragia. La mujer no había sobrevivido, los rescatistas habían concluido que su muerte había sido instantánea.

Ahí vio Mary el primer fallo, ¿por qué conducía el auto la madre de un bebe tan pequeño y no lo hacia su padre? Y tras esa se sucedieron más dudas; aquella lesiones en el cuello del hombre no parecían producidas por un choque de autos, eran casi como desgarraduras, si le hubieran preguntado a ella que creía que las hubiera provocado sin saber del accidente, ella hubiera apostado por algún animal. El caso era especial y el niño que milagrosamente estaba a salvo la impulsó a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para devolverle a su padre.

Al revisar entre lo poco que pudieron sacar del auto encontraron un maletín con todos los documentos de los tres, desde partidas de nacimientos hasta certificados de estudios y el acta de matrimonio, como una pequeña compilación de la vida de los tres, además de una pañalera con ropa del bebe. La información que encontraron fue certificada, por la policía que se hallaba en busca de algún familiar que se hiciera cargo del bebe y el hombre que seguía en estado crítico; cada documento era real.

Cuando en el hospital empezaban a preocuparse por el costo de los tratamientos que estaban dando al hombre moribundo, las pesquisas de la policía arrojaron la existencia de una cuantiosa cuenta a nombre de Sebastian Snell, cuenta en la que había el dinero suficiente para vivir tres vidas y con eso, se ganó las mejores atenciones de parte del personal médico.

Dos meses permaneció en coma inducido, sometido a diferentes operaciones, su tráquea estaba casi destrozada, aunque el hombre ya era casi un mapa de la extensa cantidad de heridas q tenía en el cuerpo incluso sin contar las del accidente reciente. Su anemia era preocupante y Mary se preguntaba que padre era capaz de estar casi dejándose morir sabiendo que tenía un bebe tan pequeño y una esposa.

Pero la resistencia del hombre fue bestial y pese a que la mayoría de los miembros del hospital pensaban que no sería capaz de resistir él lo hizo, Mary controlo cada procedimiento realizado en él y fue testigo de cómo después de pasar las primeras tres semanas al borde la muerte el hombre empezó a mejorar a ritmo acelerado y fue ella como la doctora a cargo de su caso la que dio la orden de hacerlo reaccionar.

Habiendo recuperado algo de peso, con un poco más de color en la piel y el cabello algo más corto de lo que lo llevaba cuando llegó y siendo los primeros días de junio de 1998, Sebastian Snell respondió efectivamente a el procedimiento de reanimación, abrió por sí mismo y por primera vez sus ojos, dejando ver las orbes negro profundo que hacían pensar el abandonados túneles desprovistos de la mínima luz.

Un hombre sin memoria, sin pasado, sin idea de su presente y que al inicio se negaba a siquiera pensar en su futuro, durante una semana solo gruñía a todo el que se quisiera acercar a él, Mary sabía que le pasaba, estaba aterrorizado y adolorido, enfrentando a sus gritos ella se presentó en su habitación con un bebé en brazos, tenía la esperanza de que ver a su hijo lo hiciera reaccionar.

Solo entró y le puso al bebé entre sus brazos, teniendo en cuenta que no lo lastimara.

-Tu hijo.

-Yo no tengo hi… - luego se tomó fuertemente la cabeza con las manos. Y Mary supo que estaba posiblemente recordando algo. – No es posible. Donde está la madre.

-Falleció en el accidente, lo siento mucho. Sé que esta no es la mejor manera de darte esta información pero debes reaccionar y querer salir de aquí, si no por ti, por él. Se parece mucho a ti. Es una molestia cuando no hacen lo que él quiere, mi hija y yo la hemos estado cuidando aquí en el hospital, pero este no es un buen ambiente para un bebé, debes seguir los tratamientos Sebastian, aun estas débil, aun estas demasiado delgado, tu estomago está casi ulcerado, todo tu eres un desastre, pero si sobreviviste a eso que te hiciste en el cuello serás capaz de superar cualquier cosa. Él te necesita.

La mano aún bastante huesuda de Sebastian tocaba casi con veneración la mejilla del bebé que tenía entre su brazo y su pecho, no recordaba nada, no tenía idea de quien era, pero sabía que ese pequeño era su hijo, era lo único seguro en esa vida a la que había despertado.

Aprender a cuidar al bebé al tiempo que intentaba recuperarse del todo no había sido fácil, Mary optó por trasladarlo a su casa como un favor personal a él y al bebé, así tendría la ayuda de su hija Liam, pero aun así muchas veces estuvo a punto de botar al hombre de su casa, era orgulloso, prepotente y mal agradecido, estaba segura de que si aun permanecía en su casa era solo porque sabía que no podría cuidar del bebé solo. Sin embargo poco a poco fue bajando la guardia los grito cesaron y a la par que su cuerpo se reconstituía a un ritmo acelerado su carácter también fue mejorando, aunque nunca llego a mostrarse abiertamente ella sabía que confiaba en ambas.

Paso a ser un hombre delgado que pasaba mucho de su tiempo encorvado sobre la cuna donde reposaba su hijo, Mary estaba segura que si aquel hombre no se había vuelto a dar a morir en el hospital había sido solo por la existencia de ese pequeño bebé.

Sin embargo su memoria no se recuperó, por más que lo llevara a tratamiento, no recordaba nada de su pasado, había visto unas fotos de la que fuera su esposa, una joven de cabello negro y ojos claros, bonita y sencilla pero no la reconocía, no le evocaba nada.

Los días se había sucedido rápidamente y entre tantas ocupaciones ella no recordó mostrarle aquel dibujo que saliera doblado y sucio de sangre de entre el bolsillo de su pantalón, no le había parecido importante aunque tal vez ahora, teniendo en cuenta que estaba al borde de embarcarse en una relación con una joven, que muy probablemente era la misma del dibujo, debía hablarle a Sebastian de ese viejo papel parecido al pergamino viejo.

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió dos veces, estaba profundamente ofuscado, no había podido siquiera echar una hojeada al libro de registro de Hogwarts, no había encontrado manera de colarse en el despacho de McGonagall, la actual directora, para poder buscar el apellido del pequeño Snape, sabía que no podía simplemente pedirle revisarlo porque si lo hacia ella sabría que buscaba algo y tal vez incluso encontraría lo mismo que el buscaba. No podía traicionar a Snape revelando su existencia y la de su hijo.

Estaba en su despacho del Departamento de Aurores intentando encontrar una manera de revisar el libro sin que nadie se enterara. Además de que tenía a Ronald casi siguiéndolo intentando averiguar el paradero de Herms, había hablado con Ginny para ver si ella podía ponerle un freno a su hermano pero no había servido de nada.

Y entonces algo en su interior se removió, tenía entre los papeles pendientes en su escritorio una petición de información de parte del Gobierno Mágico de EEUU, su departamento de seguridad había recibido señales de pequeñas explosiones de magia oscura en el Estado de Luisiana, por lo rápidas que habían sido no podían rastrear el sitio exacto de procedencia. Requerían ayuda de parte de sus pares ingleses, más conocedores del tema de la magia oscura para rastrear al mago que estaba ocasionando esos problemas que podrían llevar a los muggles a sospechar de los posibles sucesos sin explicación que las explosiones de magia producían.

Pero Harry no tenía ninguna duda sobre quién era el dueño de esa magia oscura que al parecer se estaba desbordando, debía ver a Hermione, era absolutamente necesario hacer algo para controlar a Snape. Envió una lechuza en cuanto pudo, sin percatarse de que su amigo pelirrojo había lanzado un _rastro_, que le permitiría saber exactamente donde estaba el animal en cuanto el quisiera.

-o—

Holi

Disculpen la demora, me asfixiaron unos proyectos de la u, pero aquí estoy, como dije no abandonaré la historia.

Gracias por los reviews.

Saludos

KAD


	18. De cómo se escapa la magia

CAPITULO 17: De cómo se escapa la magia

-Bienvenida, no es la gran mansión, pero resulta muy cómoda para ambos, la verdad nos sobra espacio… somos chicos económicos ¿no Demian? – entraban a la casa de Sebastian, quien llevaba en brazos a un cansado Demian que se había negado rotundamente a caminar desde el muelle a casa.

Y qué decir de aquel Snape de esa tarde, la que le había mostrado era una faceta completamente diferente de él, se mostró como un hombre amable, tierno e interesante… a ratos tan cariñoso… caminar de la mano con él, apoyarse en su hombro, poder abrazarlo cada que se le antojara y recibir a cambio una hermosa sonrisa, pero es que quién habría dicho que Snape con algo más de carne en los huesos y una sonrisa en lugar de la mueca de eterna amargura, se viera tan condenadamente atractivo.

Tan perfecto que parecía un sueño y tal vez lo era, pensar en todo lo que ese hombre había escondido tras sus ropajes negros, aunque pensándolo bien esos no los había abandonado del todo. Snape se había convertido en Sebastian por la acción de un accidente automovilístico muggle, eso le había contado, sentados en un banco mirando al mar mientras Demian intentaba pescar algo, él había conseguido abrirse a ella y contarle lo poco que sabía de su pasado.

Para Hermione fue un impacto, todo lo que le decía no hacía sino dejarle más dudas respecto a él y a como había llegado a esa especifica zona del planeta, más aun quien lo había llevado hasta ahí. Sebastian había abierto su corazón y su mente a ella de una manera que Snape jamás se hubiera permitido, había compartido con ella sus miedos, sus frustraciones como persona y como padre, había diseccionado su vida para ella. Escucho sus opiniones y acepto a brazos abiertos el apoyo que ella quiso ofrecerle, sujeto su mano con firmeza mientras le habla de lo difícil que habían sido los primeros meses con su hijo, de lo inútil que se sentía por no saber ni quien era.

Ella lo había escuchado sintiendo como una opresión se asentaba en su pecho, ella tenía en sus manos el librarlo de ese fantasma de un pasado en tinieblas, pero ¿acaso no era mejor que estuviera en tinieblas y no volviera a ser el hosco profesor amargado por los infortunios de su vida cuando era un adolescente? él ya había purgado todos sus males durante aquella dura guerra que él se cargó sobre su espalda, ¿acaso no podría ser esto: New Orleans, su librería, sus pocos amigos y sobre todo su hijo el pago por aquel sufrimiento? ¿No podría ella ser también parte de ese paraíso sin pasado, sin muertes y sin cargos de conciencia? Quería quedarse en ese paraíso, en la calma que la invadía cuando estaba con Sebastian, la calma que la invadía cuando estaba con Severus Snape.

-Debo bañarlo, pero no demoro… puedes ver tv o algo hasta que lo dejo y quizá podamos después conversar un poco o ver una película… claro si quieres… - ¡y sus escenas nerviosas eran una pasada!

-Si me indicas donde está tu cocina y me das permiso podría preparar algo de cenar mientras bañas a Demian, seguro tendré algo listo para cuando termines. – sonrisas, su mundo estaba lleno de sonrisas, de las de él, de las del pequeño que él tenía en sus brazos y que en esos momentos sentía que empezaba a tener una familia de verdad.

-Aquella puerta a la derecha, espero no esté vacía la nevera, no suelo cocinar mucho. – casi parecía a punto de sonrojarse.

-Me las arreglaré. – Acaricio su mejilla sintiéndose totalmente embelesada por la expresión tan limpia y dulce de Sebastian. – Vayan ya o no terminaran de bañarse nunca.

No habían demorado mucho, lo justo para que ella les hiciera una rápida ensalada y pollo. Después la escena fue idílica y por demás hogareña con los tres con sus platos frente al televisor viendo una película que Demian pidió por ser su favorita. Hermione los miraba, Sebastian sentado junto a ella, con su brazo rodeándola despreocupadamente y su hijo usando sus piernas de almohada. Si aquel era un tiempo robado pues ella robaría hasta el último segundo que existiera.

Después de dejar a Demian ya dormido en su cama, ambos se volvieron a acomodar en el sillón para terminar de ver la película. Primero sentados y luego poco a poco quedaron recostados, Hermione contra Snape con la cabeza recostada en uno de sus brazos.

Disfrutando de su cercanía y su calor, no podía dejar de ver su rostro, tan tranquila y hermosa, si hace unas semanas alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría así le habría llamado loco sin siquiera pensarlo, pero aquí estaba, contra todo pronóstico, sintiéndose tan enamorado, tan embelesado con aquella joven que descansaba entre sus brazos y sintiéndose tan feliz como creía jamás lo había sido.

Los ojos de la joven se prendaron de él y no pudo resistir las ganas de descender sobre sus labios y tomarlos entre los suyos, unidos en un beso que decía todo aquello que aún no se sentía capaz de expresar con palabras, poco a poco el beso se tornó exigente, clamando el uno por el otro en un lio de manos que se aferraban y dulces exhalaciones de pasión al borde de desencadenarse. La necesidad mutua los llevaba, intentando tocar cada parte del cuerpo del otro intentando grabarse a fuerza de recorrido la exacta forma de cada musculo, de cada suave curva.

Y sin saber cómo lo que palpaba ya no era ropa áspera sino suave y delicada piel, sus dedos se deleitaban paseándose en su tersa extensión, dejando caminos de fuego en ella, haciéndola querer más, un mayor contacto, al tiempo que recorría con sus uñas cada tramo de su espalda, de sus brazos, queriendo sentirlo suyo, queriendo entregarse por completo a ese hombre que la enloquecía con cada roce de piel con piel. La camisa de él ya estaba abierta y ella se movía dejando besos sobre su pecho, sintiendo el golpetear agitado de su corazón.

Era la llegada al hogar, era pasión encendida envolviéndolos mientras sus bocas pugnaban por saborear más profundamente la del otro, en un momento en que los nombres sobraban y la historia ya no tenia importancia solo los besos que se esparcían por su cuello dejándola en un estado de éxtasis al sentir la humedad de su lengua probando de su oreja y luego paseándose como la brisa sobre su cuello y era la gloria para él sentir como las manos de ella se aferraban con fuerza a su cintura como queriendo fundirse en su cuerpo. Con la camisa de él y la blusa de ella ya en el piso a un costado del mueble ambos perdieron todo sentido de realidad para pasar a escuchar solo sus suspiros y las respiraciones agitadas, alumbrados por los escasos rayos de luz de la luna que se lograban colar a la sala.

Sabía que si no se detenía pronto ya no podría hacerlo, el deseo que sentí por ella era tan grande, tan poderoso que no le permitía pensar en nada que no fuera ella, ella perteneciéndole en cuerpo y alma, era como si hubiera estado a la espera de ese momento por años o siglos tal vez.

Como si de un eco se tratara escucharon un ruido en la lejanía, pero de a poco el ruido fue creciendo hasta que penetro en lo profundo de su inconciencia haciéndolos reaccionar, el pequeño Demian llamaba a su papá con voz asustada. Como pudieron volvieron a vestirse, ambos sonrojados en parte por la vergüenza del abandono, en parte por el gusto de haberse sentido tan juntos, tan cerca de ser uno solo.

Sebastian fue el primero en entrar a la habitación de Demian con Jean tras él, se encontraron con un asustado niño que señalaba a la ventana. Snape llego hasta la cama y tomo a su hijo en brazos calmándolo.

-Ya campeón, no es nada. Ya estamos aquí.

-Hay algo ahí papá, me estaba mirando – dijo abrazándose a su cuello y escondiéndose ahí.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la ventana y se encontró con unos grandes ojos negros mirándola, rodeados de plumas de tonos diferentes de dorado, era una lechuza y la reconoció como la que utilizaba Harry para sus asuntos personales, abrió la ventana rápidamente y sin dejar escapar un segundo tomo el pequeño papel q llevaba en el pico y lo escondió entre sus dedos.

-Era una lechuza Demian, creo que estaba un poco perdida pero ya se fue. – dijo volteándose hacia el niño y procurando verse tranquila, no resultaría nada fácil de explicar el hecho de que un animal de esos le llevara una nota de un amigo.

-Viste, era una lechuza, así que ahora vuelve a la cama y a dormir pequeño hombre dijo Sebastian con un comprensivo tono paternal. Hermione aprovecho para salir de la habitación y tratar de leer la nota que había conseguido de la lechuza de Harry.

-¡Espera Jean! – escucho la voz de Demian. Ella se volteó y vio al pequeño extender los brazos hacia ella. Se acercó a él y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Hasta mañana Jean.

-Hasta mañana Demian, que descanses.

Cuando por fin pudo leer la nota, no le gustó nada lo que estaba en ella.

Hay problemas. Tengo reportes de EEUU de explosiones de magia negra en Luisiana, sin nada más específico pero creo que debe ser Snape, ¿ha pasado algo sobresaliente? Quieren empezar a investigar, cuidado Herms, intenta controlar su magia, nadie debe saber su paradero hasta que sepamos más de lo que pasa aquí.

Aun no consigo hacerme del libro de registro, en cuanto pueda intentaré infiltrarme en Hogwarts y buscar lo que necesitamos.

Nuevamente, ten cuidado. Y cuídalos.

Te quiere,

Harry

Hermione se asustó al pensar en el Gobierno Mágico de los Estados Unidos investigando acerca de Sebastian y Demian. Debía hacer algo si en realidad era él quien estaba teniendo esas explosiones de magia, debía usar su propia magia para controlar y esconder la de él, e incluso la de Demian. Tal como lo decía Harry nadie debería saber de ellos.

Se despidió de Sebastian procurando verse lo más normal, no aceptó que la fuera a dejar para no dejar solo al niño y dándole un largo beso en los finos labios salió algo apresurada. Debía investigar y encontrar el mejor hechizo para ocultar a sus dos hombres de todos los demás magos que pudieran estar tras ellos.

Del otro lado del océano un pelirrojo enojado se quería golpear a si mismo por ser torpe, su hechizo había funcionado pero al no proveer que la estúpida lechuza fuera a ir hasta tan lejos, el rastro que le puso era algo débil y al entrar a Nueva Orleans se desvaneció por completo. Pero al menos ya sabía dónde estaba, solo faltaba ir a por ella y rescatar ese amor que estaba seguro ella sentía por él. Ya encontraría la manera de aparecerse allá sin levantar sospechas, solo necesitaba esperar algo de tiempo para que no se diera cuenta Potter de que había hechizado a su lechuza.

Tomó entre sus manos una vieja foto mágica donde aparecía Hermione abrazándose a su cuello y luego dándole un suave beso en la boca, la imagen se repetía una y otra vez, estaba casi obsesionado con la idea de volver a repetir eso con ella. Y ya estaba tan cerca, solo necesitaba un motivo, una excusa, para que viajar a los Estados Unidos parecía algo accidental.

-0—

Holi

Lamento mucho la demora, la U y el trabajo absorben bastante tiempo, pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste.

Muchas, muchas gracias x sus reviews, es súper divertido leerlos, además de que me suben el ego (jijijiji). Como siempre digo es una pasada que les esté gustando tanto la historia.

Sí, la cosa se empieza a complicar, pero aún queda un poco de paz antes de que empiecen los problemas de verdad. Adoro profundamente esta pareja y pues trato de mantenerla tan fiel a la original como me es posible. Supongo que sobra decir que ¡amo al personaje de Severus Snape! Es tan fuerte, valiente y tan sufrido que por eso me decidí a escribir esto y publicarlo, fue como si así le pudiera dar un poco de felicidad haciendo que muchas más personas lean una historia en la que el recibe un final más agradable que el de los libros de la saga de Harry Potter y bueno es como si, mientras más personas lo leen, más real se vuelve.

De nuevo muchas gracias por participar de esta primera experiencia.

Saludos

KAD


End file.
